


Rapid Imaginings

by GlynnisIsta8



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Christmas Fluff, Crush, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Erotic Nightmare prompt, F/M, Fluff and stuff, Friends to Lovers, Meet-Cute, One Bittersweet Night, Photographer Darcy/Subject Steve, Pre-Christmas Adorkable Fluff, Protective Dad, Protective Steve, Skinny Steve's cute too, Stand-alone Ficlets, Stood Up rescue, Thymescarian Darcy Kidnaps Steve, Trapped In Elevator, Truth of Dare matchmaking, Valentine's Day, What do THEY have in common?, admitting feelings when alone, awkward public nudity, friend zone, lust and coffee, soul mates, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/pseuds/GlynnisIsta8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis, Shield/Shock</b> Stories Less Than 1000 Words Each<br/>"<i>A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment.</i>" - Jane Austen</p>
<p>1- have in common<br/>2- erotic nightmare/prevent AoU<br/>3- skinny Steve<br/>4- stood up/rescue<br/>5-  friend-zone<br/>6- admitting feelings/desires<br/>7- fr image of CE & coffee<br/>8- image prompts/prank to admit feelings<br/>9- Trope- D is Tony's daughter, goes w/Ch 10<br/>10- w/Ch 9, for D/S Month Trope Wk (Soul Mates)<br/>11- Christmas - Good news<br/>12- trapped in elevator w/her crush...<br/>13- Valentine - D's soul mark dashed her hopes many times.<br/>14- Steve's soul mark & his PoV for Ch13<br/>15- D&S share one night (bittersweet)<br/>16- <i>Kiss me like you mean it.</i><br/>17- <i>Truth or Dare</i><br/>18- Rolling St photog Darcy, Cap tshirt<br/>19- <i>Teach Me</i> (Thymescarian Darcy kidnaps Steve)<br/>20- <i>The Perfect Gift</i> (pre-Christmas)<br/>21- <i>A Little Tenderness</i> Steve's taking his time<br/>22- <i>'cause you matter</i> image inspired<br/>23- <i>Patience</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Color Me Brave

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing a long fic in which the last chapters got longer and longer (and longer!), I wanted to prove to myself that I could still write something short!
> 
> **Goal 1:**... to write tidbits **less than** 1k words long... 
> 
> A comment I made on tumblr [GlynnisI](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glynnisi) about something I think Steve Rogers and Darcy Lewis have in common inspired Chapter 1. 
> 
> (Less than 1000 words. Ha!)

Stark Tower made Steve uncomfortable, until he finally saw something there that rang true and familiar.

A week after SHIELD fell, Steve was out of the hospital, had visited Nick Fury’s grave, had read and raged white-hot over the horrific details of how completely he’d failed his friend, and started the search for Bucky. Falcon’s savaged EXO-7 wing pack required Stark’s help. Unlike Steve, Sam Wilson liked Tony Stark immediately. Sam’s training included enough flight engineering and brave service to impress Stark; and his wish list for fixing up a flight suit worthy of taking into battle alongside Captain America piqued Stark’s interest. Captain America, on the other hand, still got on Stark’s nerves. It was mutual.

So, Steve left Tony’s lab and spent hours walking the City. He peered at every dark-haired man in Brooklyn with a uniquely hopeless hope, and sank further into self-recriminating despair. As daylight waned, he trudged back to the tower. He stopped out front to look up. Only the letter ' _A_ ' had survived Loki and the Chitauri. Stark called it _Avengers Tower_ now, and had lavished millions of dollars on its repair. Steve still thought it was ugly.

“Whoa! Check out this heinous ode to Stark’s dick! Jane! Earth to Jane!”

Steve turned to see two dark-haired ladies hefting backpacks, fresh out of a departing cab. The one mocking the tower was a vibrant blur of bright colors and curves, with a mischievous smile on her sensuous, red-painted lips. The smaller woman paled, froze with fear, and pointed shakily. He followed the gesture. A man in black combat gear stalked close, a gun in one hand and a shining silver knife in the other. Both women dropped everything, panicked thuds and clatters accompanying the frightened squeal the smaller one managed to emit.

Before Steve could interfere, the curvy brunette took the man down with the electric sparks of a Taser. He shrieked in pain and lost consciousness. She ran close and kicked him in the ribs, hard. “Stay away from my friend, you fascist pig!” She turned to her friend. “Jane! Run inside! There’ll be more, like always! Cut off one head and more assholes show up!” She eyed her weapon, pleading. “Recharge, damn you! Recharge!”

Steve approached cautiously. “May I help you?”

She whirled, aiming the gun-like device, and moving between him and her friend. “Stop!” She shoved Jane towards Avengers Tower and stepped towards him, with determined bravado. “Go, Jane! Get to safety!” Steve froze, wondering what she meant to do against him, given that she was unarmed.

Jane shook her head, defiant and fierce. “Not without you!”

Steve tried to suppress a smile at the look of impatient dismay on the younger woman’s beautiful face. As her eyes narrowed, he realized he’d failed. He lifted his hands in surrender. “I’m Steve Rogers. Who are you?”

Behind glasses, the woman’s gorgeous blue eyes widened. She gasped. “Oh! You’re… Cap! Behind you!”

Steve turned and engaged attackers, happy the woman dragged her friend to safety. A moment later, he heard the familiar whoosh of Falcon’s wings. He and Sam had the Hydra agents in custody in minutes.

As he dragged the last prisoner inside, Sam smiled. “Stark’s AI told us Hydra was after Thor’s girlfriend, Jane, out here. Good thing you were in the neighborhood, Cap!” 

Steve startled, then relaxed. He picked up a fallen backpack, its fabric a tapestry of stars, and a miraculously-unbroken cell phone, and followed Sam into the building. He analyzed the pleasure he felt on realizing that Jane, not her brave and lovely friend, was with Thor. Inside, Jane stood with Pepper Potts, regaling her with tales of their journey to New York. Pepper’s silky red hair swung as she laughed with relief.

Jane’s friend’s face brightened as she scurried over and took the pack from Steve. “My stuff! Yay! Thanks!” Steve blushed as she grabbed him and hugged him close. The unfamiliar heat of a woman’s curves against his body left him nearly breathless. She backed away, her own face prettily pinked. “Sorry! Post-terror adrenaline makes me touchy-feely, Cap.” Sam laughed at both of them.

Steve raised a brow, his eyes gleaming with admiration. “You didn’t seem afraid for yourself, at all, just Jane. You’re very brave.” He handed her the cell phone and sighed as she shoved it into the pocket of her fitted jeans. She suppressed a delighted smirk as she felt his gaze linger on her.

Jane called to Darcy. Darcy waved at Jane and shrugged to Steve. “Well… I don’t know about that, but, she’s my friend! When she needs my help, you can color me brave! I can’t let anything happen to her!” She bit her lip as she backed away towards Jane. “By the way, I’m Darcy Lewis. Nice to meet ya!”

Steve smiled. “It was nice to meet you, too, Darcy.”

She paused, crestfallen. “You’re not staying here?”

He shook his head, amazed that he was sad to leave. “A friend needs my help.”

Her expression warmed to an understanding smile. “Oh! Well, good luck with that!”

Steve nodded. “Thanks! I hope I see you again when we get back. I’d like to get to know you.”

Sam turned to look at Steve, his dark eyes wide, and his expression shining with happy approval.

Darcy stumbled against Jane. “Me, too! I mean… I’d like that!” She grinned at him and turned away reluctantly.

As they left, Sam remarked. “The Bucky Barnes you knew in the 40’s would be pissed to think he’s keeping you from pursuing something with a cute girl like that.”

Steve’s phone chimed with an incoming text. He smiled as he read it. “True. But, he’d be impressed that I managed to program my contact info into her phone!”

**End.**


	2. It Happened Once In a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Imagine Person A keeps having nightmares about Person B. They don’t know what disturbs them more— how scary the dreams are, or how arousing they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 997 words this time! And, it was HARD to cut below 1000. Draft 1 was over 1300. :P
> 
> Anyway, I have to laugh at my brain's attempts to erase Age of Ultron. Even beyond the awful OOC Natasha experience, the movie frustrated me deeply because Ultron had such potential, such build up as an apocalyptic villain... and it was wasted. If a machine had control of the Internet? There are a million, billion ways it could cripple and destroy humanity... So, I think it would be better for Tony to get therapy, or at least more input from his friends and fellow Avengers BEFORE that mistake... :) *stepping down from soapbox*
> 
> Anyway, I took the disturbingly arousing nightmare route...

The cold quiet of night broke as Steve moaned, not a full-throated cry, just a catch of want. It was enough to startle him awake, eyes wide and body tensed. He panted like he’d run a marathon at his full speed. He looked around as though he expected to see the nightmare robot setting fire to innocent people, there in his bedroom at Avengers Tower. He choked on remembered anguish and guilt.

Stumbling to the harshly-lit bathroom, he splashed cold water on his face. Droplets ran down his bare, heaving chest. His reflection showed eyes wild… with desire. Unsettled in every way, he turned from it and walked to the window. The moon gleamed bright. Sirens wailed in the distance. Dogs barked their response. 

He watched the sky, praying NEVER to see the nightmare’s fiery glow of complete destruction. 

He shut his eyes, reliving it. 

_The unstoppable robot scornfully rained destruction everywhere. The world burned. Billions died._

_Dark hair shimmered at the edge of his sight. Wide blue eyes... Luscious lips… Soft skin that he ached to stroke… She darted towards danger and ripped off her dress to use to beat out flames catching a screaming child. While he ought to reel from horror, ought to help, he didn’t. His gaze roamed her curves hungrily. She knelt over the child and shouted for help, while he longed to touch and taste her._

_He **wanted**. _

_Red-painted lips parted, begging for help. He imagined her begging for him, screaming, as he plunged into her, again and again. Carnal images sparked through him._

_Responsibility paled in comparison. He cried. “I’ve done enough!”_

_But… he hadn’t._

_The world ended._

Steve despaired. Finally, he grabbed a shirt and went into the hall. He stood in front of a door for a long time, and then knocked.

Sam opened the door, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “You ready to talk about it? You haven’t slept well all week.”

They sat together, Steve’s head down as he admitted his perverse subconscious’ preoccupation, shared the dream that plagued him nightly.

Sam’s smile was gentle. “Maybe you’re lonely! You think you can solve _ALL_ the world’s problems? You believe it’ll end if you get with a lady?”

Steve frowned, and then shook his head, unsure.

Sam sighed. “Every day there’s murder, terrorism, probably evil aliens hatching up world domination. But, you eat, sleep some. You meet those needs so that you can keep going. Why don’t you get to know people? Why don’t you date?”

Steve’s expression twisted. “I… never… connect.”

Sam chuckled. “Gee! Thanks, man.”

Steve shook his head. “No! I don’t mean… I feel connected to you, to Natasha… But, you’re my allies, my friends. It’s different.”

Sam yawned. “Lots of people do stuff to help … nurses, fire fighters, people doing world-saving science right here in this building! TRY, buddy. Talk to them!” Steve sighed. Sam leaned forward. “The dream girl... Who is she?”

Steve looked wistful, hesitant. “Never met her...”

Sam smirked. “If you do, hold off on the whole ‘ _stroking and plunging_ ’ bit, at least until you get her name!”

Steve rolled his eyes. “If I meet her, I’ll be terrified to sleep again! I like the idea of dreams coming true, but nightmares…”

Sam shrugged. “Maybe you’re giving yourself a warning. Maybe your mind just wants you to stop cock-blocking yourself, so you can stay sharp.” Steve frowned. Sam tried again. “Okay. When did you start having this dream?”

Steve groaned. “Three nights ago!”

Sam pushed. “What did you do three days ago?”

Steve twitched, irritated. “I spent time in Stark’s lab, while he worked on that magnetic shield-catch for my uniform.”

Sam grimaced. “Sorry, Steve…”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Go back? Well, you’re coming with me.”

***

So, later they made their way into Tony Stark’s lair. Sam grinned. “This place’d give anybody nightmares! Look at all the crap he’s working on!” Steve assessed and examined objects around them.

Tony grunted. “What’s up, Capsicle? World ending? You don’t just drop by to chat!”

Steve’s eyes narrowed. He pointed to a robotic head on a shelf. “That gave me nightmares, Stark. What is it?”

Tony shook his head. “Ultron? He doesn’t work… yet. But, someday, I want him to run the show, save us all from aliens like the Chitauri.” His voice caught. His nightmares weren’t secret.

Steve stared. “Can its eyes shoot fire?”

Tony vibrated enthusiastically. “I can make it so he could!”

Steve shuddered. “Don’t! He used it on children in my nightmare, while destroying everything. How do we prevent him from turning against humanity, Tony?”

Tony grinned. “Are we actually gonna talk about my work, Cap? You’re not gonna run away like you’re itching to escape the sound of my voice?”

Steve raised a brow. “I’ll try.”

Tony grinned. “Excellent!”

A door opened, and feminine footsteps echoed behind them. Steve turned as the woman spoke. “I fixed the phase detectors, Stark. Only took me four days! Now, you’re literally on Jane’s wave length. Can I go back to Norway before she destroys it?"

Tony waved his hand dismissively. “Sure! Give Thor’s girl my best, Lewis. And, don’t be strangers! She’s welcome to set up shop here. She can even bring you!”

Steve stared at the woman, stifling a gasp of recognition. Three days earlier, while arguing with Tony, he saw her out of the corner of his eye, fixing sparking machinery in the next lab. Sam smirked approvingly.

She preened, humor-filled eyes dancing. “Even? You _know_ she’d destroy the place in no time, if I wasn’t around to keep her in check! She’s almost as bad as you. Admit it! I’m indispensable.”

Tony laughed. “And modest! Oh. Darcy Lewis?” He gestured to Steve and Sam. “ _Eagle One_ and _Eagle Two_.”

Darcy smirked, and eyed Steve with blatant interest. “Ha! I’m not ‘ _doing, dude, or done!_ ’ Guess that makes me ‘ _it happened once in a dream!_ ’ Tony chuckled.

Steve nodded. “It’s nice to meet you, dream girl.”

**End**


	3. Would you still want to get coffee if I WAS big and strong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemy serum has shrunk Steve so that he looks like himself, pre-Super Soldier. Darcy meets him and likes what she sees....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 998 words... that just FLEW onto the page this morning. Yay!

“Please, don’t look at me.” The deep voice sounded anxious.

“Why not?” Darcy drew closer to the small, disheveled man clutching an over-sized lab coat closed around him. She glanced to where her friend Jane had run into Thor’s arms, disregarding the intimidating group of angry people that surrounded him. Darcy wasn’t about to jump into an Avengers fight circle like that, no matter how glad she was that she and Jane had found their way to Avengers Tower. The only ones missing were Captain America and the Hulk, but all the others screamed accusations at each other.

Darcy winced as Black Widow tossed some sort of sparking shock-disc at Iron Man. “Geez! Someone needs to put them in time out!”

The small blond man huffed a weary chuckle that shifted to a cough that worried him, given the look on his attractive face. She nudged his thin shoulder, flirty. “What happened to your clothes, Handsome?”

He blinked at her, surprised. “It’s kind of a long story. Short version? Weird enemy drug...”

Darcy nodded, and gave him a frown that was both commiserating and sympathetic. “Working with Jane, I’ve ended up naked in the lab more times than I can count!”

His eyes widened as his gaze flickered over her lovely form. He swallowed hard, voice tight. “Okay…”

She jumped up to sit on a counter. “Explosions, you know! The usual…” He nodded, matter of fact. She grinned. “You do realize that most people don’t consider explosions _usual_. Right?”

He made a face. “Yeah. It’s been a while for me, though. I guess I got through the first twenty five years or so before my first explosion.”

Darcy giggled. “Oh! My virgin explosion experience was a doozy! Jane was in her early days with quantum transfer. For some reason, she was using water balloons! Not only did the machines explode when she tried the transfer, but they exploded AGAIN when the water balloons burst and soaked them! We looked like wet cats! Jane was spitting like an angry cat, too. I never would’ve guessed she’d end up my best friend! Not that craziness is a deterrent… just...” She laughed at his expression. “What was your first explosion like?”

Steve smiled at her, and then cast his thoughts back, pensive. “I was in an underground lab with scientists secretly tapping the power grid in Brooklyn. Then, boom!”

She winked at him, grinning. “Lose your clothes that time?”

He started to reply… 

A fluffy-haired man in a lab coat looked up from his microscope and interrupted. “It’s temporary, Steve. You’ll be yourself again, soon. I can see the cells shifting back already.”

Again, the small man chuckled. “Myself?”

The fluffy-haired guy shrugged, a knowing expression on his face as he leaned down to the scope again. Darcy held out a hand for Steve to shake. “Hi, Steve! I’m Darcy. I work with Thor’s girlfriend on science stuff. You work here?” He nodded, hesitant. She leaned closer, nearly losing herself in his blue eyes. “You have a really gorgeous smile. Want to grab coffee together, after you find some more clothes?”

Steve’s jaw dropped. “You’re asking me out? Me? A beautiful dame like you? You’re miles out of my league!”

Darcy grinned. “Keep talking like THAT and this could really go places!”

Steve gasped. “Wait! You’re serious!” His eyes went wide with shock. Then, after several seconds, his expression shifted to something like wonder. “You’re serious.”

Darcy cocked her head to the side. “Of course, I’m serious! Why wouldn’t I be? Are you up for it?”

He gestured to himself. “Yes! But… I’m just…” He glanced towards the Avengers, and then turned his attention to her again, edging closer. “Most dames stick to tall, strong guys.”

Darcy raised a brow. “I’m not just any ‘ _dame._ ’” Her expression shifted as she wondered why he had such low self esteem. “And, you look nice. Your eyelashes are out of this world, and… your face is just a really good face, gorgeous. My instincts are pretty good, too. I mean… Okay, there was that ONE intern I thought was nice, and he turned out to be Hydra… But, other than that, I’m usually right. You seem like good people, like a guy I’d like to know better. And, you have a strong jaw, like, I think you could cut stuff on a jaw that strong…” She bit her lip and blushed in a way that left no doubt that she found him attractive. Her gaze was heavy on his lips for a long moment.

Steve licked his lips without meaning to. He watched Darcy’s pupils dilate as she saw. He felt like she’d kissed him, and he lit up with desire to kiss her. It left him breathless. 

Regaining her equilibrium, she leaned closer, brows coming together as she almost glared into his eyes. “You’re NOT Hydra, are you? ‘Cause if you’re Hydra, I’ll taze your ass, handsome or not! Just ask Ian! IF he’s regained consciousness…”

Steve threw his head back and laughed. “I’m not Hydra!” His smile softened. “I think I’d like to know you better, too, Darcy.” He sighed. “I’m, um, not….” He frowned. “I’m myself, but I’m not. What I mean is… well… Would you still want to get coffee if I WAS big and strong?”

Darcy squinted, obviously puzzled. “What? I don’t get it. I mean…”

Iron Man yelled, “Cap! Will you tell Romanoff that I offered to pull you out of the thick of things BEFORE you got splashed with the incredible shrinking serum?”

Steve’s expression twisted as he stared into Darcy’s astonished eyes. “He’s telling the truth, Natasha! It’s not his fault. It’s mine. I was trying to get a hostage clear.”

Darcy gasped. “Oh!” She blinked hard and went pale, a hand over her rapidly-beating heart. “I just asked Captain America to get coffee with me?!”

Steve shook his head, grinning. “No. You asked Steve Rogers. And, if you’re still up for it? The answer’s _yes_.”

**End.**


	4. You really think this is a job for Captain America?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's date stands her up. Captain America to the rescue! (992 words)

In the dark back corner of the restaurant bar, Sam shook his head and whistled for another beer. “Now, THAT is a crying shame!” Steve followed Sam’s gaze, peeking out the side of his dark glasses. Sam hissed. “Don’t look! You’ll make it worse!” Steve got a quick glimpse of the woman. 

He turned back, his bar stool scraping on the wood floor. “What’s a shame?”

Sam frowned as they heard a waitress, her tone catty. “Would you like to order? Or, are you still waiting?”

Sam stifled an approving grin as the brunette turned on the waitress. Steve looked into a tiny mirror that gave him a subtle vantage point. Fiery blue eyes glared. “Geez! Have you even _heard_ the term ‘ _sisterhood?_ ’”

The waitress oozed indifference. “Just let me know when you’re ready to order. I have **couples** waiting.” 

Now that he knew what Sam meant, Steve noticed others watching the woman, offering smiles of pity. Steve knew all about pity, and loathed it. He also knew jealousy, since the serum. The waitress obviously enjoyed seeing such a pretty girl embarrassed. The brunette checked her phone for a message that wasn’t there. Then, she busied herself with something, though her posture remained tense.

A few minutes later, they heard the waitress raise her voice again. “Are you still waiting? He’s not coming.” She moved to an impatiently waiting couple. “Your table’ll be ready any minute...”

Sam winced, uncomfortable.

Steve had never liked bullies. The waitress was not the kind of bully who gave someone a fat lip and left them bleeding in an alley, but she was still a bully. A group of nicer women at a large table nearby debated loudly how long a woman should wait. They exchanged stories of being stood up, tales of deeply-felt humiliation. 

The pretty woman lifted her chin. 

A drunk further up the bar leered, telling his buddy, “Rejects are easy lays… so grateful, they’ll do anything…”

Steve’s jaw shifted, and he downed the last of his beer. 

Sam chuckled. “Uh oh! I know that look. You really think this is a job for Captain America?” Steve scowled, and dropped money on the bar. He entered the back hall, and removed his jacket and glasses, put the glasses in the jacket, and tossed it. Sam didn’t even turn his head, just held his hand up and caught it with casual acceptance. Steve exited the back door. Outside, he gave his cap to a homeless man. He combed his hair, straightened his button-down shirt, and rolled up the sleeves. By this time, he’d made his way to the front of the building.

As he entered, Steve heard the waitress. “Can I take your order, miss? Or, are you finally…”

Steve interrupted. “I am so sorry, Honey! I can’t believe how late I am. Please, forgive me!” He pulled out the seat across from the pretty brunette and sat. He leaned close and whispered. “I’m Steve. Just go with it. Okay? Whoever didn’t show up… is a fool!” 

Steve couldn’t think of a word that adequately described his opinion of the jerk that stood up the woman. She was even prettier than he’d realized from the sliver of mirror. Her eyes gleamed with intelligence, and her luscious lips curled with humor. She wore a classic black dress over stunning curves. He let his gaze run down her supple legs. An immediate spark of attraction warmed him.

She turned to the waitress. “Please give _my date_ a moment with the menu.” The waitress goggled at Steve, and backed away.

Darcy sighed. “Thanks for the save, handsome! Dinner’s my treat!” She gestured to the menu.

Steve blinked. “Oh! No. I don’t expect…”

She leaned forward. “It’s only fair! Knights in shining armor shouldn’t pay, Steve. I’m Darcy, by the way.”

He reached to shake her hand, and then realized how that would look. So, blushing, he kissed it. “It’s nice to meet you, Darcy.” Her gaze roamed over him approvingly. While he’d shrugged off interest from many people since his transformation, with Darcy he had to resist the urge to show off. They talked easily as the evening progressed, though neither shared their most unusual secrets. They chatted and laughed together. It was the most fun he’d had in the 21st century.

He walked her to a cab. As she said goodbye, he touched her hand. “Would you go out with me on purpose?”

She smiled beautifully. “Yes!” They eased closer to exchange numbers. She looked up. He leaned down, and their lips met in a sweet, promising kiss that left both wanting more.

***

The next day, Steve and Sam went to Avengers Tower. Thor had returned from Asgard. Approaching the conference room, Sam chuckled. “The god’s here five minutes, and has ladies lining up for hugs.” 

Thor smiled. “Captain! Falcon! Well met, fellow warriors!” The women turned. “Please, meet my lady, Jane Foster, and our dear friend, Darcy.”

Steve froze. Darcy’s eyes widened. Sam gaped. 

Steve grinned sheepishly. “You forgot to mention that you’re friends with an Avenger!”

Darcy smirked. “You forgot to mention that you ARE an Avenger!” She patted his arm and winked. “I guess we can talk more freely on our next date!” 

Jane gasped. “THIS is the guy from the restaurant?”

Thor sighed with relief. “Excellent! Not only do I judge the Captain worthy of you, but now I need not fear a reprimand for scolding that rude boy from the lab so firmly this morning.”

Jane winced. “You scared him so much he threw up!”

Thor moved closer to Steve, grinning as he playfully menaced. “I take my shield sister’s honor seriously.” Darcy groaned.

Steve stood his ground, chin lifted. “As do I.” Thor slapped Steve on the shoulder jovially.

Jane laughed. “Even Thor doesn’t scare this one, Darce. I approve.” Darcy brushed by Steve, smiling as she left. Sam chuckled as Steve watched Darcy until she was out of sight.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's un-beta'd, so it's all my fault. ;)


	5. Cap's Little Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While others come on too strong, Darcy befriends Steve Rogers, and even protects him from unwanted advances. She's ' _Cap's Little Shield_ ,' and firmly stuck in his friend zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 998 words. :) (Phew!)
> 
> Thanks, McGregorsWench for beta help. Errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks to those reading, and especially any who go to the trouble to leave comments. Comments are air!
> 
> I appreciate requests for continuations, and never say never. I follow my schizophrenic muse's whims and have passed her the memo. ;)

Darcy Lewis had an **epic crush** on Steve Rogers.

A crush on Steve was something Darcy imagined that Security issued, along with lanyards and badges. Every male-attracted person in the Tower suffered one. Some handled it better than others. Some came on to Steve so strongly that they were abruptly rebuffed. Darcy didn’t think that came easy to him. Seemingly, nothing about romance did. But, he managed when someone dared too much... like following him running (outpaced **_easily_** ), or ogling him exercising (changed time or location).

Darcy suppressed attraction for Steve’s sake, and treated him much like any friend. Over time, he relaxed with her, listened to her rants over coffee, took her media suggestions, even brought her trinkets from his travels. It took constant vigilance for her not to show interest, especially when tested by Under Armour shirts.

Over time, she also took on a role of saying things that Steve was too polite to say. One notable time, they were in the cafeteria when supremely-desperate Shannon from Engineering pranced by in a little skirt, then dropped something and bent over, exposing herself to Captain America, a supposedly coy come-on. Sitting across from Steve and Thor, Darcy noticed shock on Steve’s face. She turned and caught an eyeful of naked ass that caused her to do a spit take.

“Oh, my God! Cover that up! We’re EATING here!” Darcy shrieked as Shannon squawked and others stared.

Jane shushed Darcy, while Thor eyed Shannon with curiosity. “Why is that woman hairless?”

Darcy kept an eye on Shannon out of the corner of her eye, alert for possible attack. “It’s a thing these days. Many women get hair down there removed or sculpted into shapes, like pubic topiaries.”

Steve locked his gaze on Darcy’s with grim determination, tone matter of fact. “I’ve read about similar practices throughout history, but never seen visuals.”

Darcy shrugged. “You have now.”

She saw him bite the inside of his cheek to suppress laughter. She did the same.

Retribution came when Darcy was alone. She was ready, and tazed the irate hussy. Security confiscated Darcy’s illegal weapon. Shannon wanted to press charges, until she realized that Steve would hear of the attack. Her snarled revenge was petty, but effective. “He doesn’t see you as a woman. You’re just a pal, _Cap’s Little Shield!_ ”

That night, Steve and Darcy watched movies in the lounge, Steve in a recliner, and Darcy on a couch. Shannon’s dart had hit a mark. It dug deeper every time Steve reached for popcorn, but didn’t move to sit together.

The next predator encounter involved a woman waiting on Steve’s desk, naked and spread in open invitation. Darcy, Steve, and Sam returned from a baseball game in good spirits. Steve needed something from his office, but stopped in the doorway. He turned, cussed, and stepped out, pinching the bridge of his nose. Darcy peeked in. “Heather! _Woman…_ What the fuck? How did you get in…? **Oh!** Do you really think Cap wants a guard’s sloppy seconds on his desk? Get dressed, and get out.”

After Heather left, Sam’s laughter erupted. “Oh, my God! The sloppy seconds bit was the best. Thank you, Darcy.”

Steve turned to her. “Yes. Thank you. I… just don’t want to be rude.”

Sam laughed. “You don’t know what to say.”

Steve shrugged awkwardly. “Darcy captured the essence.”

Darcy grinned, then her expression twisted. “I screwed up one thing.”

Sam grinned. “ _Woman…_ ”

Darcy nodded, wincing. “So… Steve, **do** you like guys? I mean… with Shannon, you looked grossed out… I know _I_ didn’t want that near my food, but... With Heather, she was messing up your paperwork… but…”

Steve’s eyes showed distress. “I like women. I just…”

Darcy guessed. “Those tramps are going about it all wrong. You want someone you like, but, you’re too busy to get to know anyone.”

Steve nodded. “You always understand.” He felt Sam’s gaze on him, then shifting between him and Darcy. Steve swallowed hard.

Darcy shrugged, grin tight. “Well, fear not, good Captain. They call me your little shield. I’ll protect you from naked predators. It’s like my lack of filter is finally being put to good use.”

Steve almost grinned. “I appreciate it.”

Darcy shook her head. “Forgive me when the next one is a guy, likely somewhere I’m not. Okay? I shouldn’t have said ‘ _woman_ ’ that way. Sorry. Don’t linger in the locker room, and don’t bend over to pick up soap in the shower.” She blinked at the thought of Steve’s naked, soapy ass; and felt a blush creep down her neck… fiddled with her scarf to cover it, and took a step back. “ _Any-who…_ I’m gonna check on Jane …” She managed a grin as she left, lost in the naked, soapy-ass fantasy she’d conjured and cursing her stupid friend-zone luck.

Sam laughed as Steve looked at his desk with dismay. Sam let silence linger, then, finally cleared his throat. “Know what I think?”

Steve rubbed his eyes. “I know.”

Sam huffed. “Steve! You like Darcy. She’s fun, nice, pretty.”

Steve muttered. “Gorgeous.”

Sam smiled. “Ask her out!”

Steve sighed. “The one woman I like just sees me as a pal.” He protested. “She asked if I like guys!”

Sam chuckled. “She fights it as hard as you, scared of spooking you like the rest.”

Steve frowned. “She’s not like them. She’s Darcy.”

Sam nodded. “You’ve both put the other in the friend zone. She thinks you want that.”

Steve looked lost. “How do I get out?”

Sam stared. “Ask. Don’t let fear win, man.”

Steve went after Darcy. She was banging her head on her desk in the lab. He cleared his throat, smiling. “Sorry to interrupt...”

She stilled, face down. “What can I do you for, Cap?”

He sat. “I want out of the friend zone. Would you go out with me?”

Darcy sat up, stunned. “Out of the friend zone?”

He nodded. “And… on dates.”

She smiled with relief. “Yes, and yes.”

 

**End.**


	6. Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor asks Steve to rescue Darcy. Darcy asks Steve for a hug. Steve asks Darcy for more. 
> 
> -Admitting feelings/desire when alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, McGregorsWench, for beta help! You add to the challenge since you always suggest adding words(!), but help me focus on the important parts of the story. And, thank you for being my friend!
> 
> (998 words- Phew!)

**Favors**

Steve was on an afternoon run in DC when Thor called to ask a favor. 

Jane’s assistants had been abducted to different enemy bases. Darcy Lewis was prisoner a few miles from Steve. Happily, his Vibranium shield was stored in his Stark-engineered bike compartment. He hopped on and sped off to the coordinates, willing himself there faster. He liked Darcy, had a severe crush, in all honesty. He really wanted her safe.

Outside the building, he downed guards before they could sound the alarm, and then ran in to take on one and all. Stark found it hilarious that ‘ _the man with a plan_ ’ so often ran into danger without plans. Steve did what he must. 

He fought through the base, searching desperately. When he found her, he froze. Clad only in a bra and panties, Darcy stabbed her captor, fighting ferociously. The man seemed about to overcome her. Steve broke his neck, snarling. “Come on!” 

Darcy wiped her bloody hands on the enemy’s uniform, and hopped into her jeans. Her shirt was gone. She scurried after Steve without hesitation, silent until they roared away. “Thank you!” Steve, conscious of her pressed against him, couldn’t reply. Soon, he stopped and pulled out a spare shirt. Darcy chuckled as it stretched over her ample breasts. “Sorry to ruin it.”

Steve shrugged. “No problem. Looks better on you...” He was pleased that he resisted blushing, his constant battle around the pretty girl. Now that he’d seen her nearly naked, it was even harder.

She snorted. “Ha! Have you seen yourself?” 

He frowned, concerned. “Are you okay? I’m sorry I didn’t arrive sooner…”

She stared, expression blank, and then gasped. “Oh! I wouldn’t have had to try to seduce that ape then…”

Steve’s expression shifted. “Was THAT what was happening?”

She shrugged. “It was worth a shot. Kissing him made me sick, so I grabbed his knife… and TRIED to use it. Nobody mentions how messy stabbing is, though.” She shuddered and wiped her hands on her pants. “I’ll be okay. Thanks.”

Vehicles approached, so Steve urged her to mount up. They fled north, into the darkness. Hours later, he’d lost their pursuers. He searched his phone for a safe house in rural Pennsylvania. It wasn’t great, but would do for the night. The kitchenette boasted only canned soups and a box of crackers. The main room had a fireplace, couch, and a single bed.

After assuring Jane and Thor that she was fine, Darcy left Steve on the phone with them so she could shower. Under the spray, Darcy finally let herself cry. Steve’s gaze felt heavy on her when she returned, dressed as before, but with drying hair and red eyes. Night chilled the room. 

One shiver from her had Steve kneeling by the fireplace to light kindling and logs. Crackling warmth and light filled the room. Darcy grimaced. “Hope they’re not still after us.”

Steve shook his head as he joined her on the couch. “We lost them. Don’t worry. I’m here.” They sat in silence for a while. Her breathing settled. He whispered, “Better?” She shrugged. He sighed. “You kept your head while we escaped. Thanks. That made it easier.”

She chuckled resignedly. “At least I didn’t bug you… then…”

Steve turned, surprised. “You think you ‘ _bug me_ ’ other times?”

She shrugged, pretending indifference. “You avoid being alone together, and hardly meet my eyes. You don’t seem to like me.”

Steve shook his head. “I like you… a lot.” He swallowed hard, losing his battle against blushing as he thought about sketches he’d made of her pretty smiles, how much he liked being around her, how many times he’d imagined touching and kissing her. He censured himself. Usually he just felt like an old creep around her. Now, he seemed like an old creep wishing to take advantage of a bad situation. He glanced at the bed wistfully.

Darcy watched his expression shift. Understanding dawned on her slowly. Experimentally, she stretched her arms up. He blushed again, and his breathing changed. Ecstatically hopeful, she took his hand. He held back as she pulled him to the bed. She pouted. “It’s chilly, and I’m scared! Do me a favor? Hold me? Please, Steve…”

Reluctantly, he let her pull him under the covers. Half laying over him, she shimmied her bra off and out her sleeve to toss aside. She pressed close, shivering. He bit the inside of his cheek, cursing silently as her leg rubbed over his hardness. Sweatpants disguised nothing. Her breath teased the skin of his neck. She shifted provocatively and whispered, “I like you, too.” 

His gaze met hers, and he understood. He grinned and caressed her cheek, then down her neck. “This seduction is nice.” He kissed her again and again, with increasing abandon.

She smiled into a kiss. “Well, I’ve wanted _**you**_ since we met.”

He smiled as she shifted into his touch, shuddering. “You do!”

She raised a brow and moved her leg again. “You want me, too.” 

He nipped at her lower lip while his fingers teased over her breasts. She moaned. “PLEASE tell me you have a condom in your wallet.”

He chuckled, and then gasped as she moved one hand down to grasp him. “Happily, I have several.”

She moaned again. “The patriotic ones the others gave you for your birthday? If so, then God bless America!” 

He nodded. “Yeah, a good gift after all.” He lifted her shirt to taste bare skin, groaning. She impatiently unsnapped her jeans. He paused, grabbing her hand to kiss it. “Favor?” She nodded, kiss-swollen lips parted, panting. He stared into her eyes. “Let’s take our time and savor - everything...”

Darcy let out a shaky breath, wanton but curious. “Have you done this before?”

He nodded. “Once, a long time ago... It was rushed… amazing, but not enough. With you, I want to go until we’re both completely satisfied, however long it takes.” 

Darcy kissed him eagerly. “Oh. Yes... Hottest favor ever...” 

**End.**


	7. Inspirational Purposes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy finds the sight of Captain America in the coffee shop inspirational.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night on tumblr I shared that I'd had the first few days in over a year where I didn't write anything, had no inspiration... and I wondered where the words had gone. My darling beta, McGregorsWench, offered inspiration in the form of a picture that has been enjoyed on many tumblr blogs. I played a bit longer, and then jotted down this little ditty and shared it with her. Since she enjoyed it, I thought I'd share it here, too. I tend to tweak as I post, and the word count isn't tight, so it's somewhere in the ~770-word range.

**Inspirational Purposes**

Darcy glanced at her watch, hurriedly tossed aside her stack of papers, and jumped up from her lab stool. “Jane! I’m going on a coffee run. Want anything?”

Jane shook her head. “We just had coffee an hour ago. I’m good. Do you really want more? Or, is this a run for _inspirational_ purposes?” She suppressed a knowing grin.

Tony’s head turned quickly. “Inspirational purposes?” His eyes twinkled with curiosity.

Darcy shook her head. “Don't ask... oh mighty Midas. I'm not telling.” She looked at her reflection in the shiny side of a machine and fluffed her hair. “You want coffee, Tony?” She tried to pretend that she didn’t notice his scrutiny of her, aware that a blush of carnal anticipation graced her cheeks. Tony shook his head, saying nothing. His cautious amusement set her teeth on edge.

Darcy ran for the elevator, and made her way as quickly as possible to the coffee shack on the retail floor of Avengers Tower. She got a coffee and waited impatiently for the best seat in the house, one that faced the counter and cash register. Some people preferred the view outside, but Darcy knew why she was there.

And, then, he entered the room. Darcy’s breathing shuddered happily. The man walked to get in line, seemingly-patient... waiting for those ahead of him. Darcy’s vantage point afforded her a perfect view of him from behind. Sculpted muscles stretched yet another in a long line of blessedly-undersized shirts. Darcy lost herself in fantasies of seeing him without a shirt. She honestly wasn’t sure if she would survive such a glorious miracle. And, that ass! Darcy had never considered herself an ‘ _ass woman_.’ But, that was before she laid eyes on Captain America’s ass. Whenever she glimpsed his face, his expression was unfailingly polite and patient. But, the play of his muscles told a different story. He stayed tense, and disliked being kept waiting. Obviously, he felt the urgent need to run off and save someone… or, whatever else he did for fun. He always seemed edgy when he stood still. He looked around him a lot. Whenever his glance touched on her, she shivered with delighted interest.

She sipped her drink, and ogled him to her heart’s content. And… **YASSS!** A seat opened up at a nearby table, and he sat there to enjoy his drink. That only happened every fifth or sixth time, not that she was… Fuck it. She was TOTALLY counting. Captain America sightings did funny things to her, but hadn’t yet left her unable to do basic math.

But, then, it happened.

Apparently some of his lucky, _oh fuck me_ , lucky drink bubbled over and spilled out of the little hole at the top of his cup lid. He swiped at the foam, catching it on his thumb. Then, he brought his thumb to his absolutely lush lips, caught the blessed digit between said lips, and licked/sucked.

Unable to refrain, Darcy let out a low moan at the sight. She pressed her thighs together and blinked hard as she tried to absorb what she witnessed.

He froze, eyebrows lifting with a look of surprise. The tips of his ears tinged red with a nearly indiscernible blush. Then, he dropped his hand down to the table and allowed the tiniest of smirks to show.

Completely certain that he knew what she was thinking, Darcy steeled herself, picked up her drink, and walked over to his table. “Hi. I’m Darcy. Is this seat taken?”

He shook his head and gestured to the chair. “I thought you’d never ask. I’m Steve Rogers, by the way.”

She sat and smiled. “You look pretty pleased with yourself, Steve.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “I’ve been trying to get up the nerve to speak to you for weeks.”

She grinned, the expression edged with sinful promise. “Let’s just say I was inspired.”

He looked down, his smirk spreading then, and he glanced around them. “I never know if Stark’s pulling my leg or not, but, he told me you come down here a lot.”

She smiled more broadly. “You asked about me?”

He nodded. “I’d like to take you out sometime, if you’re interested.”

Darcy nodded. “I’m very interested.”

His lips twitched. “How about tonight?”

Her gaze dropped to his lips. “How about, **yes?** ”

They set a time, exchanged numbers, and both finished their drinks and left together. As she was about to get into the elevator, he touched her arm. A shock of desire surged through her and she looked up at him, eyes wide. He nodded. “ _Yes_ is a nice thing to hear from you.”

She smirked. “Get used to it.”

**End.**


	8. The Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Pepper pull a prank to prod Steve and Darcy into admitting their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, McGregorsWench, for the prompt! (She sent me the pictures and notion, helping push me to write.) :)
> 
> Oh, yeah. 999 words. JUST made it. ;)

**The Prank**

Steve froze at the sound of voices nearby.  Of COURSE they were feminine voices!  He’d been pranked before, but THIS was the **_worst_** prank ever.  While he was showering in the locker room off the Avengers sparring gym, all his clothes AND every single scrap of anything that could cover his modesty had disappeared… except for a hand towel.

In a hamper across the gym, his shirt perched temptingly on top. That sight had caused him to leave the locker room, hoping to retrieve it.

He held the hand towel in front of him, an incredibly inadequate shield, suppressing curses as he realized that the door locked behind him when he stepped out.  He could break it, but the noise would draw attention, the last thing he wanted.  At this point, he guessed his best option was to hide, to wait until the middle of the night to sneak home.  He considered scaling the outside of the building, but had nightmarish images of a news helicopter broadcasting his naked ass all over world media.  A glance reminded him that none of the windows on this level had coverings of any kind.  No handy curtains, not even blinds.  He wished his shirt was bigger.  Even if he got to it…

He leaned back against the locked door and looked Heavenward, only to find himself staring into Natasha Romanoff’s smirking face inside the ceiling vent.  He glared, his look promising harsh retribution.  Wild thoughts ran through his mind, many of which would likely get him killed by the assassin, but he was so angry that he didn’t care.

Natasha winked, the gesture exaggerated and teasing.

At that instant, he recognized the voices.  His expression shifted from anger to panic.   He shook his head vigorously at Natasha, trying to mutely communicate that this was beyond ALL bounds.  She put a finger to her lips, showed him that she had his pants, and gestured for him to listen.  Her message was loud and clear.  ‘ _Listen. **Then,** you get your pants_.’

He nodded once, jaw tic of anger on full display (much like the rest of him).

Pepper Potts’ voice carried.  “Darcy?  How long are you going to hide the fact that you’re falling in love with Steve Rogers?  You shouldn’t be afraid to fall in love.  It’s the only thing that matters.”

Darcy huffed a chuckled of disbelief.  “How long is Steve Rogers going to be perfect, while I’m just a weird, schlubby, unpaid friend of a friend?” 

Natasha raised an eloquent brow. Steve frowned.

Pepper laughed kindly.  “You’re weird in the best ways, Darcy, not at all ‘ _schlubby_ ’.  You’re lovely and sexy, just his type. And, Steve is not perfect.”

Natasha nodded, expression comical.  Steve’s mouth tightened.  He had no illusions of perfection, but was pissed at Natasha.

Darcy dissented.  “Excuse me?  Did we not just watch the man work out, while you made yoga look beautiful, and I made it look goofy?  Were we not witness to a nearly-pornographic display of perfect musculature in action?”

Pepper snorted.  “I’m not blind, Darcy.  Steve is handsome, and has an amazing body.”

Darcy grumbled.  “Not just amazing.  He’s _perfect_.”  It sounded like she dropped something and moved to pick it up.  “It’s not just his looks, Pepper.  He’s smart, kind, selfless, heroic, and artistic… And, he has a criminally good sense of snark on top of all of that.  He’s perfect!” 

Pepper’s voice softened.  “What do you love most about him, Darcy?”

Darcy sounded grumpy.  “I’d be a complete moron if I answered that, Pepper!  I’m not what he deserves.  He deserves someone as amazing as he is.  That’s not me.” There was a long pause.  Darcy sighed.  “But… if I were such a moron… I’d say that he doesn’t make me feel as silly as others do.  He acts like I’m not an idiot for not understanding battles, or weapons, or fight moves.  He talks to me. I love the way he… sometimes… makes me feel almost special.”

Pepper’s tone was gentle.  “You ARE special, Darcy.”  The sound changed, as she turned to face the windows.  “The biggest imperfection that I see in Steve… is his awkward inability to tell you about the huge crush he has on you.”

Darcy scoffed.  “Why would he have a crush on _me?_   That’s stupid.”

Steve closed his eyes, repressing a sigh of dismay.

Pepper continued to gently prod Darcy… and Steve.  “Who does he spend the most time with here, Darcy?  Who does he sit with during movies?”

Darcy interrupted.  “That’s just cuz I help with the modern stuff.”

Pepper sighed.  “You do.  And, you do it without making him feel like an idiot, without making fun of him.  But, Darcy!  Who does he bring coffee to?  Who is the only person he talks to about what he does? Whose yarn does he hold?  Who does he always make sure gets invited to events outside the Tower, like bowling nights or charity events?”

Darcy sounded less certain as she replied.  “Well, he’s nice…”

Pepper retorted.  “He’s **showing** you how much he cares. Aren’t you in love with him for all of those things?”

Darcy whispered.  “Yes.  I’m in love with him.”

Pepper suddenly walked away from Darcy.  “Of course you are! And…He’s not _always_ nice.  He’s going to be furious when I tell you he’s listening, and just heard you admit that.”

Pepper’s eyes went wide as she saw Steve naked.  Darcy let out a shriek of horror and gave chase.  “He… What?”  She caught up with Pepper, then followed Pepper’s gaze and stopped in her tracks as the ceiling vent fell open and pants dropped to the floor in front of Steve. Natasha scurried away noisily.

Steve blushed, verifiably, from head to toe.  Pepper glared at him, prodding.  He forced himself to speak.  “I’m in love with you, too, Darcy. Would you like to go out to dinner and help me plan retribution?”  Pepper giggled triumphantly and darted away.

Darcy nodded, unable to form words.

 

**End.**


	9. Stop hitting on my daughter, or I'll blast you! (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Darcy/Steve Month Trope Week...
> 
> TROPES- Darcy uses her Taser--- Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark’s daughter/Darcy Stark--- Meet the family/protective dad---Soul Mate
> 
> And if I divide the story into 2 parts, I can keep it with Rapid Imaginings. Part 1 is 965 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to McGregorsWench for beta help. :) ((HUGS))
> 
> Thanks to nessismore for setting up the Darcy/Steve Month promptathon (and, if I'm missing someone who helped make this funfest happen, please let me know... and know that I adore you, too!). :)

SHIELD fell. Hydra crawled out from under its rock, and mayhem ensued.

Darcy and Jane had a harrowing week… Ian the intern suddenly turned out to be a Nazi and tried to kidnap Jane, and a dozen terrifying men and women in black attacked the lab.  Entertaining kisser or not, Darcy wouldn’t let Ian mess with Jane Foster.  Darcy had him flat on his back from Taser fire in no time.  (She sent up a thankful prayer that he’d just been a diversion, NOT her soul mate.)

The mass Hydra attack was scarier, until lightning struck those fools dead.  Thor saved the day, naturally.  Jane was his much-adored soul mate, so any who dared go after her were doomed. After sizzling the invaders, Thor grabbed a freaked-out lady under each arm, gave Heimdall a yell, and took them on the space ride of Darcy’s life.  In her opinion, space was awesome. Odin kind of creeped her out, but space was awesome.

Next thing she knew, they were in New York City and bunking at Chez Stark, aka Avengers Tower.  Stark was busy, trying to understand the hell that Captain America had unleashed.  Important people ran around shouting names of the dead, crying over _Project Insight_ , and freaking out about things they read in the SHIELD/Hydra file dump.

With the shiniest of awesome labs at her disposal, Jane ‘ _scienced_ ’ like crazy. Darcy had JARVIS help her search the data dump for important stuff.  Her queries included ‘ _did Man really land on the moon?_ ,’ and ‘ _tomorrow’s Power Ball winning numbers_ ’, and ‘ _what happened a few years back to cause an Army attack at Culver U?_ ’ and ‘ _where has SHIELD hidden Darcy Lewis’_ _iPod?_ ’, and…

Darcy frowned.  “Whoa!  What the hell?”  SHIELD had a LOT of files with her name, too many.  “Back up the truck, J man.  Search ‘ _Darcy Antonia Lewis_.’  She was quiet for the rest of the day, reading.  It was enlightening… disquieting, too.  To help her calm down, Darcy watched news footage of Captain America leaving the hospital and talking to the press.  She felt so relieved to see him looking well again. Not only was he the most insanely hot individual on the planet to her, but something about him always calmed her and made her feel optimistic and safe. It was part celebrity crush, all madness. Not even Jane knew just how much time Darcy spent looking at images of Steve Rogers on Tumblr.  Her fervor for the good Captain was insane to the point that even Darcy worried about how unreasonable it was.

That night, everyone (Avengers accounted for, & their pals) got together in a lounge to eat pizza and watch for anything new on TV.  Clint Barton slayed all comers at the dart board, though Thor offered a strong challenge. Tony Stark did a jig and broke out champagne when news broke that Senator Stern had been arrested for treason, and under charges of reporting to Hydra.  Other than that, rampant speculations and panic continued on the 24-hour news channels.  Pepper Potts stayed on her phone for a long time, reassuring worldwide business leaders and heads of state and being generally terrifying.  Finally, the pizza arrived.

A few minutes into dinner an image of Captain America appeared onscreen.  Seeing him gave Darcy the courage to finally speak up.  She turned to Tony and bit out.  “Hey, Dad!  Pass me a slice.”

Tony choked on his pizza.  “Dad?”  He coughed and gasped for a long time. Pepper looked Darcy over for a moment, then nodded acceptance.

When he could breathe again, Darcy threw her iPod to him.  He caught it and stared at the image onscreen, her birth certificate.  “Huh.  Pepper, my incredibly tolerant soul mate?  It’s a girl.”  He blinked hard and rubbed his eyes.  “Holy shit!  I knocked up the first person I slept with.  I had no idea.”  The screen shifted to home and he glared at it, then at Darcy.  “Why does **_my daughter_** have Captain America as her phone’s wallpaper?”

The others seemed stunned, heads turning and gazes darting from Darcy to Tony and back again.

Darcy grimaced.  “Don’t change the subject.  I have a crush on Captain America because he’s **amazing**.  More to the point… guess why your dad insisted you have that vasectomy he made you get when you were 18…”  


Tony nodded.  “Yeah… no more little bundles of joy for me… unless Pepper asks me to reverse it.” He looked at Darcy, a variety of emotions apparent.  “So… kid…” His lips settled into a bittersweet, tender expression.  “How ya been?”  


Darcy gulped, surprised when her eyes pricked with tears.  “Okay.  Weird week, but okay.”  She put a nervous hand up to brush her hair back, just as Tony did the same thing to his.  Their eyes went wide, and they both laughed at the absurdity of the moment.  Darcy loved laughing and crying at the same time.  It looked like Tony secretly agreed. 

He pulled her close and babbled.  “My baby girl… I’m a dad.  I’m gonna look after you and keep you safe, kid. Aliens and guys with bad intentions’d better run! Shotgun talk, my ass.  Wait until they get a load of a Tony Stark ‘ _repulsor talk!_ ’”  Tony’s face nearly split, he grinned so wide.  “Pep!  I have a daughter.  And, she’s cool. She tazed Thor, and helped save the Universe.”

Pepper’s smile was soft.  “Yes, Tony…”

Tony shrugged, and then smiled at Darcy eagerly.  “Want money?”

Darcy paused, taken aback.  “That’s not why I…”  Her brow furrowed.  “Hell.  What am I saying? Sure!  I’m not a stupid asshole.  Billions’d be nice.”  She nodded firmly, and gestured as though to say ‘ _why the hell not?_ ’.

Tony beamed at her proudly.  “Thank God you’re not a wet blanket.  ‘ _Me-ness_ ’ shines forth.” 

***

**End- Part One.**

***


	10. Stop hitting on my daughter, or I’ll blast you!  Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -continued from Rapid Imaginings, Ch, 9
> 
> for Darcy/Steve Month Trope Week
> 
> TROPES- Darcy is Tony Stark’s daughter/Darcy Stark--- Meet the family/protective dad---Soul Mate

**Stop hitting on my daughter, or I’ll blast you!  (** Part Two)

***

The next day, Darcy sat in on Maria Hill’s lie detector test for pointers on how to beat a polygraph.  She had no doubt that Nick Fury’s right-hand woman would be every bit as tricky as he was.  One question was, “Have you found your soul mate?”

Maria lit up.  “Yes.”

Afterwards, she spoke to Darcy.  “Why were you allowed in here, Miss Lewis?”

Darcy shrugged.  “I’m allowed everywhere, since we learned that I’m Tony’s daughter.”

Hill nodded.  “Ah.  _That_ came out in the data...”  She sighed.  “Let’s get coffee.”

Darcy clarified.  “We did a DNA test, too.  Surprise!”  She followed.  “Well, not to you.”

Hill pursed her lips.  “Director Carter made sure that you were looked after, then Fury.  I helped.”

Darcy shook her head ruefully.  “I know.  I read everything.  Before, I thought I was born under a lucky star, not the protection of SHIELD.  I didn’t know that my godmother, Peggy, was the most badass Agent of all.”

Hill grinned.  “She’s a force to be reckoned with.”

Darcy nodded.  “I need to visit her.  It’s been a while, since just before London. She laughed through that visit, for some reason.  I’m gonna yell at her for keeping secrets, so I need to go when she’s well enough I can yell without feeling evil.”

Hill chuckled sympathetically.

They entered the cafeteria, got coffee, and sat together. Darcy told Hill what she learned in the file dump, and asked for more.  She was somewhat satisfied with Hill’s replies.

Eventually, Darcy grinned.  “Congrats on finding your soul mate.  That a recent thing?”

Hill grinned. “I was undercover to help the Captain when Hydra captured him.  His new associate, Falcon, is my soul mate.  I almost had a stroke when Sam said my words, ‘ _We need to get a doctor here.  If we don’t put pressure on that wound, she’s gonna bleed out here in the truck_ ’.” I knocked their guard out and ripped my helmet off so I could check that he was okay. It’s the first time I’ve ever worried about what a helmet did to my hair.”

Darcy’s brow furrowed.  “Long line of words...”

Hill snorted.  “Sam’s a talker, a counselor at the V.A.…  He’s fantastic, happiness personified.”  She laughed.  “Poor thing!  His ribs read, ‘ _Ah. That thing was squeezing my brain_.’ He puzzled over that a lot.  Thankfully, he’s easy going.”  She finished her coffee.  “Have you found your soul mate?”

Darcy shook her head, ending that discussion.  Words were private.  She’d only shared them with her mom, adoptive dad, and godmother. They weren’t even in her SHIELD files. 

Darcy received a text.  “Tony says to bring you to his lab.  Oh my THOR!  Falcon and the **_Captain_** are there!  Tony’s fixing wings?”  She grimaced.  “I doubt he’s making yummy appetizers.  I don’t think Tony cooks.”  She stood and gestured for Maria to follow.

“Pepper says he makes a fair omelet, but, no,” Maria laughed.  “He’s fixing Sam’s _Falcon_ wing pack.”

Darcy grinned eagerly.  “I haven’t met Captain America before.  Is he as yummy as he looks on TV?”

Maria smirked.  “Better.”

Darcy giggled.  “After meeting Thor, my standards got crazy skewed.  But, I’m seriously drawn to Captain America.  He’s even prettier than Thor.”

As they entered Tony’s lab, Maria rushed to greet her handsome soul mate.  They fell into the passionate kisses of true mates.  Darcy sighed, having seen that from Jane and Thor too many times.  She peered furtively at Captain America and stood taller when she saw him looking at her with interest.

Tony gave a wolf whistle.  “Why should I hire you, Hill?  Is it so you can make out with the latest Avenger recruits?”

Maria pulled away from Sam to sass.  “More so I can fix the sad holes in your Security.  I used my ICER on four Hydra spies here already today, called your people for containment, and evaluated them.  Your vetting is bad, and your protocols are sloppy, Stark.” 

The Captain gave Hill a small salute and turned to look at Darcy again.

Darcy looked him over thoroughly, enjoying his blushes.  She blurted, “ ** _Wow.  Are you sure you’re not Asgardian?  You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, and I’_** ** _ve met gods_**.”

Captain America’s eyes opened wide, and his smile broke through like the sun pushing away every cloud. “ ** _I’m no Asgardian god, ma’am, just a Captain. But, I sure do look forward to worshiping you._** ”

Tony yelped.  “What the hell? Bad Cap! Stop hitting on my daughter, or I’ll blast you!”  Steve’s gaze darted to Tony, but then returned to Darcy.

Darcy lifted her shirt enough for Tony to see the words on her rib cage.  Her heart raced as Captain America licked his lips, his gaze glued to the words and the glimpse of bare skin.  Tony blanched and fell against a table. 

Maria started giggling.  She turned to Darcy.  “Did you tell Peggy your words? Maybe during that last visit, the one she laughed through?”

Darcy nodded, her eyes locked with Captain America’s.

Tony Stark wailed. “No!  _**My** daughter _ cannot be your soul mate.  It has to be a mistake.”  He groaned.  “Dad was in love with you.  Did you sleep with Howard, you Stark family barnacle?”

Steve shook his head.  “Sleep with Howard?  No.”  He let his gaze caress his soul mate.  “I haven’t slept with any Stark…”

Darcy giggled.  “Yet…  Give me a few minutes to drag him to my quarters, Tony.”  

Tony put a hand over his chest as though having a coronary. Gasping for air, he turned to Steve.  “Restraint?  Can’t I count on **you** for that?”

Steve’s lips twitched.  “Aren’t you always the one against it?”

Tony gestured wildly, face contorting with panic.  “ _Daughter!_ ”  Steve winced, and struggled to hold back laughter and the desire to refer to Tony as ‘ _Dad_.’

Darcy shook her head and stalked to Steve, watching his pupils dilate as she approached.  “ **Soul mate**. MY soul mate…”  She gasped happily as their lips met. 

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 997 words. :)


	11. Christmas Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy. Steve and Darcy talking in bed. Happy, happy, fluffy, fluffy.

**Christmas Tidings**

 

**Photo Inspiration---**

 

 

Colored tree lights and post-coital glow lit their bedroom.  As carols played, Steve pressed slow, soft kisses down the silky expanse of Darcy's naked back.  He murmured.  "You're awfully quiet, Sweetheart.  What's on your mind?"

Amused, she shifted her chin on the pillow and watched the play of light off her engagement diamond.  "I don't need for you to tell me what you're thinking."

He continued kissing.  "Nope.  I think it ever since you agreed to go out with me last year.  I love you.  I hated being away this past week.  Holiday missions suck."  He leaned even closer and laid his forehead against her back.  "It gets harder and harder to say goodbye.  You're my light. I want every celebration and tradition with you, every moment."

She sighed, her smile knowing.  "It's not gonna get easier, Steve. Sorry 'bout that… or not, honestly…"

He pushed up easily on his arms as she rolled to lay on her back.  The sight of her shifting beneath him awed him as much as it had the first time they made love months earlier, a memory forever burned in his mind's eye.  He tilted his head searchingly.  "I already love you completely, Darcy.  I know it'll deepen even more with time, but I love you like we're already married."

She played with the ring and ducked her gaze, almost shy.  "About that…"

He winced.  "Please, don't change your mind!"

She giggled and shook her head.  "Nope.  Silly Captain!  We're in this together, as long as I live. Promise."

He kissed her, cherishing every second.

She reached up to caress his cheek and look him in the eye. "I want to marry soon.  I don't want to wait." Steve nodded, pleased, though confused.  She'd insisted they not rush things while he'd begged her for more commitment.  It seemed strange for her to change her tune.  Her smile was radiant.  "My thoughts? I was enjoying lying on my belly... while I still can…"

Steve's brow furrowed.  "What?  Why won't you…?"

She kissed his lips, breathing out joyful tenderness.  "There’ll be a baby in the way of that soon.  We're gonna be parents…"  The clock struck midnight.  "Merry Christmas, Steve."  The look on his face had her giggling. A strangled sound of joy escaped him as he kissed her lips again. Then, he shifted his attention, eyes shining as he looked up at her and placed the gentlest and most reverent of kisses against her stomach.

 

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 410 words because I was trying to fit it in the top panel of McGregorsWench's Christmas card. 
> 
> You ought to see the one she made me! It's awesome. :) Hubs wente to the mailbox, pulled out stack of mail, came in and handed me the big one with labels picturing Stealth Suit Cap in a Santa Hat... "This MUST be for you." ;)
> 
> Oh. And I KNOW that I had a baby announcement in my New Year's fic, too. Blame it all on McGregorsWench. She wants ALL the baby fic, all the time. ;)


	12. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets trapped in an elevator with her crush, Captain America. (999 words)

**Crush**

 

If Darcy had paid attention as the elevator opened, she **never** would have entered.  Not that she wouldn’t _want_ to...  She simply couldn’t have moved.  But, she was reading alcohol-fueled messages Jane sent in the wee hours.  _Drunk-Jane_ was the funniest.

So, Darcy was giggling, her cheeks rosy with mirth.

The other passenger enjoyed the sound and admired the warmth that sweet laughter brought to her pretty face.

The elevator stopped between floors eleven and twelve. Darcy stumbled.  The man caught and reassured her, though distracted by her heavenly curves pressing against him.  “We’ll be okay.”

Darcy shuddered as their gazes met.  Her face suffused an alarming red.

He released her.  “Whoa!  Are you okay?”  He waited...  “Are you claustrophobic?  I can get you out of here, if you need.”  She stared and struggled to draw breath.  His face was a study in concern.  “Are you afraid of me?  Do you want me to go?”

She warbled, “noooo….” Mortified, she hid her face in her hands.

Captain America let out a sigh of relief when she managed to speak.  “Hi.  I’m Steve.”

Darcy uttered a hysterical hiccupping noise. “Of course you are…”  She peeked between her fingers.  “Please, don’t hate me…”

Steve blinked hard.  “What?”

She breathed in through her nose, then out through her mouth… and forced her hands down and head up.

He smiled.  “Better now?”

She finally acknowledged the situation.  “The elevator stopped?”

Steve checked his phone.  “There was an explosion in Stark’s lab.  No one’s hurt.  But, it temporarily overloaded some power grids.  The elevator’s locked until this grid is fixed, an hour at most.”

Darcy nodded, sighed, and sat on the floor.  “I don’t want to stand that long.”  She looked over her outfit- sneakers with mismatched socks, jeans, and a sweater- ruefully.  She didn’t look sexy, polished, or even quirky/fun… _wasn’t_ dressed to meet her crush. 

Resisting the urge to stare down her top, Steve sat too.  “It feels rude to stand over you.”

Darcy searched her purse. “Aha!”  She pulled out M&Ms and offered him some.  “To see us through this ordeal…”

Steve hesitated until she urged him again.  “Is this an ordeal?”  He took some.

Darcy regained equilibrium as she savored the candy.  “I’ve seen worse. But, I’ve never been stuck in an elevator before.  You?”

“Second time. This time’s nicer.”  He finished the chocolate.  “No one offered me candy last time.”

Darcy grinned.  “Yay!  I’m nicer…”

Expression wry, he nodded.  “Definitely... You probably won’t shock me with Taser batons, either.”

Her lips twitched as she showed him her Taser.  “No batons, but…”

His brow furrowed and then he grinned, pleased.  “ _You’re_ Darcy?!”

She thought back over the conversation.  “Shit!  I didn’t say!”  She covered her mouth, words muffled.  “And, I’m cussing to Captain America.  I suck.” Slumping, Darcy groaned.  “Ugh. Meeting a crush is awkward.”

Steve swallowed laughter.  “It’s okay.  I was in the Army.  I’ve heard it all.”  He nudged her.  “I like it when people are… real.”

Darcy sighed. “Don’t blame my mom.  I’m willful, not mannerly.  I flunked finishing school.”

Steve chuckled.  “My manners were home taught … and from reading.”

Darcy’s eyes gleamed with interest, embarrassment forgotten. “What do you like to read?  Like, what books did you take with you when you joined the Army?” His cheeks pinked. Darcy sat up straighter, gloating.  “Are you _blushing_?  Did I make you blush?”

He chuckled.  “ ** _I_** made me blush, or rather that memory did.  I only took military books with me, to look knowledgeable, as if I could impress those guys!”  Ruefully, he added, “I was shorter than you are and definitely weighed less.”

Darcy winced, voice small.  “Well, I’m… fluffy…”

Steve recoiled.  “No!  I didn’t… I mean… You’re…” He waved a hand in an incomprehensible motion, unable to convey his appreciation of her lush curves and soft beauty… like a girl out of his steamiest dreams. Darcy swallowed a lump in her throat and looked away.  He took a breath. “I was unhealthy.” He moaned.  “I… _suck_ … at talking to beautiful girls.”

Darcy’s eyes went wide behind her glasses.  “Beautiful?  **YOU** think… Me?”

He nodded earnestly.  “Of course…”

She shook her head.  “Nuh uh!”

 “Uh huh!” His eyes crinkled with mirth.  “Anyway… I like to read...”  He mused, “I liked _A Tale of Two Cities_ and other classics… when I was younger.  Since… well, more recently?  I really liked _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , _Fahrenheit 451_ , _A Short History of Nearly Everything_ … and those Harry Potter books.”

They discussed books for a long time, both animated and more interested in the other as the minutes passed. Their common values of bravery, humor, and loyalty shone through in their opinions.

Then, Darcy sighed mournfully.  “You shouldn’t...”

Steve’s eyes widened.  “Shouldn’t what?”

She picked at her sweater.  “…say stuff you don’t mean...  In the right outfit and just the right light I’m… interesting.  In a good dress, heels, and garters… I’m sexy.”  Imagining that, he groaned as though hit.  Jaw jutting stubbornly, she gestured to herself.  “But… I’m not beautiful. I’m just… me.”

He contradicted.  “I mean it.”  He nodded seriously.  “I know you didn’t see it at first, but I’m just… me, Steve, inside this Army-issued body. I like you, and I think you’re beautiful.”

The elevator made noises and moved.  He helped her up.

Darcy pushed the button for her floor, a light blush in her cheeks as she accepted his compliment.  “Thank you. So, which floor… ‘ _just you’_?”  Attraction crackled in the air between them.

Steve chuckled.  “Your floor… Natasha and Thor urged me to meet you.”

She gaped.  “You came here to meet me?”

He nodded nervously.  “I only intended to say hello, but…  I like you.  Could we get coffee? Please?”  He swallowed hard.  “I like you, Darcy.”

Her face lit with pleasure. “I like you, too, Steve.” She confessed.  “I already had a crush on _Cap_.”

He grinned, hopeful.  “And now?”

She grasped his hand and gravitated closer, savoring possibilities.  “I like _you_...”

 

**End.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but think that if I ever got to meet CE I would utterly freak out. :)


	13. “Would you be my Valentine?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate ficlet. After years of dashed hopes and disappointment, Darcy Lewis is not a fan of Valentine's Day.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
> 

Darcy Lewis, age five, LOVED Valentine’s Day as much as she loved her plush Snoopy.  It was a magical day of hope and promise, the day that would bring her **soul mate** into her life.  Then, that day, person after person said her words… but, she didn’t find her soul mate.  That night, her tears soaked Snoopy thoroughly.

By the age of twenty five, Darcy cursed Valentine’s Day.  Her detestable words had raised and crushed her hopes countless times.  The last Valentine’s Day _B.J.F._ ( _before Jane Foster_ , dividing line of her life from hum-drum to _wtf?!_ ) was the BEST.  Darcy hid in a hotel room, drank beer and ate sandwiches, hugged her old Snoopy close, and played games on her laptop.  She didn’t have to hear the common, trite phrase that cut her with disappointment and battered her hopes.

Alas, this Valentine’s Day was _A.J.F._ ( _after Jane Foster_ ), and like other _A.J.F._ days, was spent near people… and the inevitable. 

They moved to New York and Avengers Tower, after their wild Dark Elf times.  Thor was on hand to Avenge.  Jane fell into sci-babble with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner daily.  To the amusement of other Avengers who dropped by to observe her methods, Darcy had Bruce and Tony trained to follow her safety protocols and do her bidding within weeks.  Stark was the most difficult in many ways, though Jane was a close second.  Bruce listened patiently, spoke respectfully, and never gave her cause for concern.  So, he worried Darcy the most. 

Avengers Tower filled to the brim with sappy sentiment on Valentine’s Day.  There was a separate Security check for deliveries.  Flowers, balloons, pajama grams, Teddy Bears, boxes of chocolate or jewelry, etc., were searched and sent onward to spread insipid Valentine spirit.  Even Captain America himself, Steve Rogers, stood near the elevator, holding a rose in one hand and looking at her like a deer caught in headlights.

Wearing black from head to toe, with a snarling attitude to match, Darcy heard her words called out by a flirty lab tech as she entered the lobby.  She glared. “Why?”  At his blank look, she added, “hell, no.” As a delivery person bumped into her, Darcy growled, “Fuck Valentine’s Day and the schmaltzy horse it rode in on.  I hate, hate, hate it!” 

When she’d regained her footing, she noticed that Steve was gone.  She wondered who the rose was for, who was lucky enough to catch the amazing hero’s eye.   In the elevator, Darcy stuffed in ear buds and cranked up heavy metal music that felt like much-needed armor.

Despite the cocoon of noise, her thoughts shifted back to Steve.  She hadn’t met him up close yet… and wondered if she would survive when she did.  Not only did the sight of him light her up and turn her into a willing puddle of want, she’d witnessed enough trollish attitude from him to think Steve PERFECT.  As nice as he could be, Tony annoyed everyone in Jane’s orbit, Darcy especially.  So, she savored about a hundred laughs when Pepper forced Tony to do a week-long Vegan cleanse and Steve stood outside the lab windows savoring cheeseburger after cheeseburger every day. Or, the immortal time that Tony put on his latest Mark-whatever suit… and when he tried to talk, it _Rick-rolled_ instead of emitting speech (Rhodey helped). 

Amazement, lust, and embarrassment overwhelmed Darcy a few days after the _Rick-roll_ incident as Steve entered the lab. Holographic images around Tony changed to naked pictures of Captain America from all angles.  Stark’s revenge was sweet, for everyone but Steve.  Lab techs gasped and wolf whistled while Tony nearly passed out laughing over Steve’s shocked horror.  Darcy couldn’t suppress an appreciative moan.  Nor did she fully understand Steve Rogers’ mortification (he had NOTHING to feel shame for), or why he glared at Tony so murderously.  She was too busy marveling at every perfect inch of flesh revealed in the images. In her defense, it was a lot to take in.

Really, she wasn’t all that sure why Steve Rogers came by the lab at all.

Now, she hid by Jane and avoided conversation.  She winced when Tony commented, “Lookin’ grim, Lewis...  Nobody asked to be your Valentine yet?”

She glared.  “Valentine’s is a Hallmark holiday… fake, schmaltzy nonsense.”

Tony smirked.  “Excellent!”  He practically rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Darcy saw Steve then.  He squared his shoulders, eyes fixed on her. He entered the lab, pausing as music began to play. 

Darcy rolled her eyes at Tony.  “Barry White?  Why?”

He grinned.  “Mood setting...”  Bruce groaned and hid his eyes.

Steve forced himself forward again, stopping in front of Darcy.  He held the rose out to her.  **_“Would you be my Valentine?”_**

Thoughts and feelings buzzed like a swarm inside her head.

It felt different.  Good different… the best different… as though hope was being fulfilled. The thousand or so other times she’d heard her words flashed past in that instant.  There was no comparison.  If this wasn’t it, it would hurt more than all other times put together.  Tears filled her eyes and her heart pounded loudly in her ears.

Through trembling lips, Darcy gasped, **_“Is it really you?  Or, is Fate playing the worst joke ever?”_**

Steve’s expression shifted, impossible eyelashes fluttering as he groaned… “Soul mate?”

Tony… recording the moment… nearly dropped his phone. 

Jane gasped happily, “Oh! Darcy…” and cheered.

Darcy accepted the rose and nodded, too overcome to speak. She and Steve stared at each other, shyly smiling.  She swallowed the lump in her throat. “It’s nice to finally meet you…”

His smile was joyous.  “You, too.  So, uh… I guess you’ve heard that line a few too many times.” He cut a glance at Tony.

Contented, she touched his hand.  “It’s okay, now. You’re here.” 

He took a tentative step closer.  “Would you go out with me?  I want to get to know you.” 

She smiled and nodded.  “Yup.  Me, too. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is that Tony got sick of Steve mooning around the lab and not saying anything to Darcy, so he threatened to post naked images of Captain America on the Internet if Steve didn’t ask Darcy to be his Valentine. 
> 
> Rapid Imaginings have a self-imposed limit of no more than 1000 words, and adding Steve’s POV would have added at least 300 more words. ;) But, now you know. And, yes. Tony thinks they should both thank him and that if he hadn’t pushed Steve it might have been another year before Steve got up the nerve to talk to Darcy on his own.
> 
> Thanks to McGregorsWench for Beta help. Mistakes are mine.


	14. “Is it really you?  Or, is Fate playing the worst joke ever?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's POV. Matches Ch. 13 "Would You Be My Valentine?" Soul mate fic. Valentine.
> 
> Steve has waited a long time to find his soul mate. He has a serious crush on Darcy Lewis, but has never spoken to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. For those who wanted Steve's PoV from last chapter... here ya go. :) Thanks for the prompt!  
> Un beta'd. My fault.
> 
>  

Ill and lonely, Steven Rogers learned to read at an early age.  He pondered the soul mark words on his skin endlessly.  He liked to think his soul mate would somehow be happy to meet him, despite… everything… But, he feared the opposite… that having **him** for a soul mate would seem like a cruel joke.

He’d never given Valentine’s Day much thought.  When he was a kid, he gave his Mama an extra kiss and drew her special pictures, eager to thank her for her sacrifices and love.  Caring for him made her life harder.  He hated weighing her down.  He almost feared meeting a soul mate and doing the same to them.

As a weak young man he watched friends with envy, especially Bucky.  Tall, strong, fun, and easy-going… Bucky was everything Steve wasn’t.  Bucky gave out kisses and compliments freely, confident that they were received with heady excitement.  Steve’s advances were met with pity and discomfort.  No one wanted to be his girl.  He couldn’t blame them.  After the serum, while he was pleased that he could offer his soul mate much more than before, he was too busy for romance. 

The lone saving grace in his first days in the 21st century was that he’d not left his soul mate behind in the past.  His mark was still vivid. In a matter of weeks, he joined the Avengers, protecting Earth.  He roamed the world for a time after that, and then joined SHIELD.

His mark offered no clue to the circumstances that would bring him his soul mate.  He dreamed of finding her, but didn’t know how.  So, he dated pretty girls when he could find time. He mourned Peggy Carter… his non-fated, ardent love. He searched impatiently.

After SHIELD fell and he knew Bucky lived… as a brainwashed Hydra assassin… Steve moved to Avengers Tower.  He searched for Bucky, but also got to know people in his new home.

Attraction hit hard the first time he saw Darcy Lewis.  The unstoppable brunette lit up the room.  Breathless with laughter when introduced to him, she returned his nod of acknowledgement with a small wave as she wiped away mirth-filled tears.  Her sweetness and intelligent gaze warmed him through.  Through many moon-eyed gazes, he determined that her heavy, demure sweaters barely disguised a dreamy, bombshell figure.

Early on, Darcy put Tony in his place, and Steve was dizzy over her.

His excuses for bothering Tony in the lab where Darcy worked were flimsier by the day. When Tony noticed his infatuation, things got out of hand.  The longer Steve just stared, the more explicit Stark’s suggestions became.  Low enough that others couldn’t hear, Tony’s mocking patter strained Steve’s patience… especially explicit language disrespectful to Darcy. He pranked Tony in response.

He should have known better than to mess with Iron Man’s suit, though.  The naked holograph retribution was mortifying.  Steve was a private man, and **_Darcy_** saw.  At their next meeting, Steve hardly spoke to Tony.  Finally, Tony stood and breezily asked, “who’s sick of watching Rogers moon after Darcy like a lovesick pup?”

Clint shrugged indifferently, but the others all raised their hands with apparent impatience and irritation. Thor laughed.

Tony laid down a gauntlet. “Here’s the deal, Cap… Valentine’s Day is tomorrow.  Man up. Ask the girl to be your Valentine.  If you don’t, prep a press statement to explain the Internet getting flooded with naked images of Captain America.  You’d get propositions to take your mind off Darcy.  It’s a win-win. So, ask her to be your Valentine, or pay the virtual nudity price.”  He glanced at his watch.  “And, don’t waste time begging JARVIS’ mercy.  He’s as sick of your schoolboy nonsense as I am.  I’ve stopped him from trapping you two in an elevator, or playing sexy songs to set the mood when you enter the lab.”  His expression softened.  “It’s time. If she’s into you, too… you’ll thank me.”

Valentine’s Day, Steve shook with anxious anticipation while waiting… a rose for Darcy in hand.  It took all his concentration not to shred the stem.  She entered… and another man yelled the words stuck in Steve’s nervous throat.

Darcy, obviously _hurt_ … took the guy’s head off.

Steve stared.  He couldn’t say **those** words at that **wrong** moment.  At the least, he needed to plan a response if she asked him ‘ _why_ ’.  He ducked into the stair well and took the steps quickly, thinking as he ran.  He skidded to a halt as he figured it out.

His head spun.  He understood Tony’s impatience. He had not said ONE WORD to Darcy yet.

**This was it.**  

At least… he hoped with all his heart that it was. He walked to the lab and overheard Darcy snarling dislike for Valentine’s Day. Oh, God!  He hoped he was right.  He wanted to ease her pain… so much…

He squared his shoulders and approached her.  JARVIS started a song, R&B style with a deep-voiced man speaking of love.  Steve shook off surprise and reached Darcy, finally.  He offered her the flower and his eternal devotion, asking, “ ** _Would you be my Valentine?_** ”

Every emotion passed between them as she gasped his words in reply. **_“Is it really you?  Or, is Fate playing the worst joke ever?”_**

The words ‘ _Soul Mate_ ’ fell from his lips. He’d found her.  He saw the brightest loving future in her eyes, and struggled against the fire of his desires.  After he asked her out and she agreed, he couldn’t wait.

He shook visibly.  “I’ve been looking for you for so long.”  His hungry gaze drifted again to her sweet lips.

She quirked a grin, tone teasing and delighted.  “You _really_ want to kiss me now, don’t you?”  He grinned sheepishly while Tony laughed.  Darcy gave a nod of permission. 

Soon lost in the pleasure of her lips, tasting her response to him in her soft noises and the eager press of her body against his, Steve sighed again, “Soul mate.”

 

**End.**


	15. Just One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TeamCap seeks asylum in Jane Foster’s lab the night before their final confrontation with TeamIronMan at the end of the Avengers’ Civil War. Darcy Lewis looks after them, especially Captain America. 
> 
> (Bittersweet AU/CACW-speculative fic)

**Just One Night**

“Wait.  I’ll check and see if we can hide here tonight.”  Hawkeye left the shadows to hop the fence outside the non-descript building’s door.  With an encouraging glance back, he tapped the first part of the ‘ _shave-and-a-hair-cut_ ’ sequence. Two taps answered. He knocked another sequence, unfamiliar to Steve.

Sam finally muttered, “Oh!  _Blister in the Sun_.” 

The response was two quick taps, a pause, and two more.  The door opened.  “Hawk Guy!” A woman wrapped Clint in a welcoming hug.

The lovely brunette’s smile encouraged the weary group.  Clint waved them inside, closed the door, and followed her.  She glanced over each of them, the vibrant spark in her eye igniting something long dormant in Steve.

“Jane!  Ragtag-vigilante company!  Can you look up from your work long enough to say hello?”  The woman touched a petite scientist on the shoulder. 

Intelligent eyes studied them. “Who?” She blurted, “Oh! I can’t reach Thor.” 

“We know.” Clint explained quietly.  “Dr. Foster, we’re sorry to bother you.  We need food and shelter for the night, and medical supplies.”

The two women exchanged a look. Dr. Foster’s gaze settled on Captain America.  “I’ve made a point of staying out of the disagreements between you and Mr. Stark, but, Thor likes and trusts you, Captain.”

Steve rasped, “I feel the same about him.”

Foster’s gaze darted warily to Scarlet Witch.  “So, okay...  Darcy’ll show you around.”  She glanced at Darcy with discreet concern.  The younger woman patted a pocket to indicate a concealed weapon.  Steve tried to hide his skepticism that Darcy could overcome an Avenger.  She winked at him cheekily, eliciting a small grin and his admiration.

After they ate, Darcy led teary, guilt-ridden Wanda Maximoff out.  She returned moments later.  “Wanda’s in Jane’s bed.  She needs rest and time alone.”  She grimaced.  “Jane won’t notice. She’ll just keep working.” With a glance toward the lab, she justified to herself, “just one night.”

Steve sighed.  “Thanks.  Wanda’s energy’s low. Bad week...”

Hawkeye groaned, “I need sleep, too. I saw a balcony over Foster’s lab.  Can I crash there?” Darcy tossed him a pillow.

Gray with exhaustion, Sam tended his wounds and then collapsed on a sofa.

Bucky took stock of their weapons and chided, “Steve!  You took watch the past three nights.  Get some shut eye, or you’ll be useless when we need you most.”  He avoided Steve’s gaze, his face a sad mask of inevitability. Reluctantly, Steve agreed.  Darcy led him away. 

Her apartment was warm and welcoming, if messy.  Colorful, quirky touches almost made Steve smile.  “I like this.” 

His roughened fingers grazed a Cap teddy bear.  A Cap action figure on one shelf led a squad of green army men.  His brow furrowed as he glanced from that, past a copy of his USO _‘I Want You’_ poster, to the hungry eyes of the pretty girl who owned the collectibles.  His breath caught.

Darcy struggled to play it cool as she chatted with her hero crush.  He noticed her blushes and breathy tone, though. She grinned nervously, hands in her pockets.  “Thanks, Steve.  It’s not much, just home.” 

He echoed, “ _home_ ,” with wistfulness that squeezed her heart.

She scurried down the hall.  “Here.  A blanket and pillow for me…”  She returned and kicked her shoes off as she sat on the couch.

Steve protested weakly.  “I can’t take your bed.”

She grinned.  “Sure you can!”  She lay against the pillow and pulled the blanket up and pretended to snore, and then blinked as if waking.  “Are you still up?  Why?”

Steve couldn’t think of a good answer, so he trudged to the bedroom. He crashed, just conscious enough to appreciate feeling comfortable. Later, however, he woke with a hoarse cry.

Darcy stood silhouetted in the doorway.  “It’s just a nightmare.  You okay?”

Steve’s voice shook.  “No.”

She climbed onto her bed and hugged him.  “What is it?”  He wrapped his arms around her.  It took time and several calming breaths before he whispered, “I don’t think I’m gonna survive the day.”

Her hands traced his muscles soothingly. “Shh…”

 “I mean it.”  He blinked dampness from his eyes. “Sam’s badly wounded.  Scott left.  Wanda’s gonna run away or surrender.  Vision’s too much for us.  Tony’s spitting mad since… Rhodey. They gained another ally today. And, I… don’t think I can…”

He snuggled closer, reveling in her soft strength.  “Now that I’m about to… I wish I’d taken the time to find a new girl and settle down.  I wish I’d lived.”  Her plush lips brushed his cheek tenderly.  He lay back, gently pulling her with him.

She ventured, “you live…” as she settled closer, snuggling.

He demurred, “No. I fight.  I’ve just had a few dates, one with my previous girl’s niece… which was odd.”

She snorted.  “Small world?”

He shrugged.  “Empty. There’s a lot I’d do differently, if I could.”  His fingers trailed down the column of her throat.

She brushed a lock of hair off his forehead and kissed him there.  “You’d still stand up for your friend. I get that.” He nodded and savored temptation. Darcy kissed his lips.  He sighed into the kiss as it changed.  Increasingly passionate kisses muffled her words. “I might owe you an apology later for taking advantage… but, I’m yours, for tonight. Live.”

 “You’re not taking advantage.” He paused.  “Are you sure about this?”

He moaned as she nipped at his lower lip and chuckled.  “Yes. I wouldn’t be in bed with you if I wasn’t.”  She tugged her shirt off.   As an opening move, it lacked finesse, though it communicated her intent clearly.  He moaned appreciation of her lush figure.

Her experiences had been with impatient boys.  He had no experience.  Their passion was fumbling and artless, yet they came together with an uncommon appreciation for life. It gave resonance to each touch and every pleasure.

Afterwards, she cradled his head, watched him sleep, and cherished the moment. Her heart thudded with dread as the sun rose and the night ended.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 999 words and a first written response to some of my fears for CACW (aka that movie that's gonna wreck me).


	16. Kiss me like you mean it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy asks Steve a favor he's more than willing to grant.

 

_ _

_ _

 

_“Kiss me like you **mean** it.”_

 

Stunned, Steve looked down into Darcy’s beautiful blue eyes.  “Like I  _mean_  it?” Weeks of pent-up longing soared in response to the unorthodox request. He’d lusted after Dr. Foster’s assistant since Thor introduced them, despite feeling ignored and avoided by her.

Now, standing outside the door to Avengers Tower, she was NOT ignoring or avoiding him.

Panic bled off her, almost tangible, as she looked behind her and trembled. “He keeps following me… and I know you don’t really know me, and I’m  **just**  like the silly, geeky friend of a friend  _you_  could never go for… but…”

One of Steve’s hands grasped her chin and tilted her face up, the motion silencing her as he closed his eyes and lowered his lips to hers.  The other hand pressed her softness against the harsh planes of his willing body. She forgot to breathe as his sinful, firm lips claimed hers.  When the tip of his tongue traced her lip and she felt his arousal hard against her hip, she whimpered and moaned with lusty eagerness.  He smiled and then deepened the kiss, taking all she gave as desire spiraled through them both.  There was no clashing or fight.  Both of them savored the other and burned with the lust for more.  What he’d been unable to say, he expressed through action.  She basked in attention from him that she’d feared even to wish for.  Her hands trembled from happy disbelief as she caressed his shoulders and back.

Darcy, panting, felt boneless and bereft when he pulled back enough to admit, “I  **mean it**  plenty.  I’ve wanted to do that since I laid eyes on you, doll.”  He pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, “go out with me?” She felt a shudder pass through him, and realized it was an intense combination of passion and anxiety. 

She nodded and shifted back, glad for him to see how her pupils were blown.  “Yes.  More… and, yes.”  Her brow furrowed with confusion that he would want her.  “Please?”

Steve’s lips twitched towards a grin.  Then, blindingly fast, he shifted her protectively behind him and turned his attention to the man standing stock still on the City sidewalk and gawking at them. “Do we have a problem, son?”  His tone was harsher and more commanding than that of  _Captain America_.  It was ‘ _Steve Rogers in Fight Mode_ ’, which both Darcy and her stalker realized was an even bigger deal. Stalker-guy went white as a sheet and skittered away as fast as he could.

As her stalker fled, Darcy huffed with disbelief.  “You nearly made him cry!  That was awesome.”  

She shivered with pleasure as Steve’s attention returned to her and he calmed.  Something in his shifting expression asked her reassurance. The question of why she’d avoided him before hung in the air between them.  Darcy nodded.  “I’m an idiot with guys who are out of my league.  And… well, all you let me see before was Captain America.  I don’t chase icons.”  She blinked rapidly, nervous. “Is that date offer still good?  Cuz I’d really like to get to know the guy I just met.”

Steve relaxed visibly and nodded, his gaze dropping once more to her lips.

Darcy fought to repress a grin.  “And, would you kiss me again?  Cuz, that was awesome, too.”

_end_

 


	17. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy, unwilling to speak TRUTH in front of her crush, accepts a DARE from Natasha. More Truths and Dares result...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 997 words. :)

****

****

****

**Truth or Dare**

“ _Truth... or Dare?_ ”  Natasha could hardly hide her smirk behind the beer she sipped. Her side glance to Steve left him as worried as he thought Darcy ought to be, since Natasha was talking to her.

Darcy drank from her second martini and looked from one of them to the other while regretting her life’s choices.  There was no way in hell that she could accept ‘ _Truth_ ’ from Natasha while her hopelessly unrequited, forever-bae crush, Steve Rogers, listened.  She bit her lip.  “Will you make me do something to someone else if I take ‘ _Dare_ ’?”

Natasha shook her head, paused enough to give the others more anxiety, and shook her head again.  “I won’t dare you to force someone else to do anything, or even to touch someone.  Your touching choices are your own. In and of itself, the dare is only rated PG-13.”

Darcy winced.  “ ** _Dare_**.”

Natasha grinned sweetly.  “Switch blouses with me for the rest of the night.”

Darcy’s protest was drowned out by the sound of Steve choking on his drink. 

Natasha laughed.  “If it doesn’t button, you’re off the hook.”  She removed the blouse and handed it to Darcy. Party noise dulled around them as people gaped. Steve averted his gaze.

Cheeks red, Darcy set her glasses on the bar, faced a wall, and pulled her sweater over her head. She buttoned the blouse and cursed as the middle button _just_ held, straining for dear life.  Natasha, after all, had ample assets.  Darcy just had... more.  When she turned around, Natasha was wearing Darcy’s sweater, glasses, and a mega-smile. Darcy put her hands on her hips.  “Bitch!  You even manage to make my bad sweater and glasses look sexy!”  Natasha snorted.

Steve looked like he’d swallowed his tongue.  Even without glasses, Darcy recognized lust when she saw it.  It was an unexpected gift, the best unexpected gift of all, to see it from Steve Rogers. Eyes wide, she turned to Natasha, mouthing ‘ _thanks_ ’.  Natasha nodded smug acknowledgement.

A stranger approached.  “Hey, Beautiful!” Darcy looked from him to Natasha, expecting that he was talking to the Black Widow. He wasn’t.  “Care to dance?”

Darcy shook her head and giggled ruefully.  “Nope.  I’m scared to move.”  Steve groaned.

The guy pulled her hand.  “Oh, come on!  It’ll be fun...”  

She put her free hand up to prevent falling against him. “No!”

Steve shoved the guy, hard.  “The lady said _no_.  Beat it.”  He caught Darcy flush against him to keep her from falling.  Darcy looked up with a soft smile and gasped as she felt his body respond to her and saw his eyes glaze over.

Natasha barely restrained laughter.  “You gonna chase people away all night, Rogers?  Others are working up the nerve to try for her.”

Jaw tight, Steve stepped away. “That’s up to Darcy.”  He turned to her.  “You okay? I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have grabbed you.  I just wanted...”  He swallowed hard, tripping over his words and pulling back like always.  His brow furrowed with distress.

Darcy sipped her drink to help her think, and then acknowledged that alcohol never cleared her thoughts.  She blurted, “I’m fine, but only guard my body if you intend to do other stuff to it.  I’m tired of unrequited angst, of wishing you liked me as more than a friend.”  Frustrated, she glared.

Natasha laughed, triumphant.  “So...  What’ll it be?”

Darcy held Steve’s gaze.  When he said nothing, she started to walk away, muttering, “Fuck all.  Maybe I WILL dance. SOMEBODY will want me.”

Steve’s touch on her arm stopped her.  “Darcy? May I have this dance?”

She nodded curtly and followed him to the dance floor, thanking the gods that a slow and sultry tune played as she pressed against him.  He groaned, “You're too gorgeous. I want to hold you close all night so no one else can even see you.”

She bit her lip. “So, this is just to protect me from being seen?”

He shook his head.  “God forgive me, no. I’m ashamed to admit that my inner cave man’s screaming for me to claim you, to make you mine…”  His voice was huskier on the word ‘ _mine_ ’ and Darcy groaned with desire.

She gasped, “Ooh! I shouldn’t like idea that as much as I do.  I’ll be dismissed from the sisterhood.”  She shifted her lips close to his ear and breathed out, “make me yours, Steve.”  After the cringe-worthy words left her mouth she waited for rejection. 

Steve took a shuddering breath.  “I want you so much. But, not here and **not** just one night.”

She sighed.  “Take as many nights as you want. Let’s go. I’ve wanted you since we met.”

He twirled them, hugging her to him.  “Same...  I just didn’t think it was fair to you to ask you to be with someone so negative.  You’re such a happy, sweet, beautiful dame.”

She nibbled his ear lobe.  “Did you ever consider that you might be happier if you let me in?”

Moments later, stumbling against each other, they made out frantically at the foot of Steve’s bed.  Hands roamed as pleasure built.  Buttons were undone.  Soon, Darcy was only wearing her lingerie and Natasha’s open blouse.  His large hands grasped her ass, pressing her close. She worked at his belt, determined to get his pants off before her brain melted from the sight and feel of him shirtless.  She _needed_ to lick his abs, the sooner the better. As he began to stroke her through her panties, she moaned and unzipped him.  She yelled in triumph as she pushed his pants down, and moaned again as he lay her back on his bed and kissed her thigh.  He removed her panties and began a slow, thorough exploration of all the ways his tongue, lips, and fingers could give pleasure.  They made love for hours, including sweet truths and sensual dares all night.

As Darcy woke the next morning, Steve laughed. “Hey!  _Truth_ … You’re right.  I’m happier already.”

**_End._ **


	18. The Camera Doesn’t Lie. People Do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photographer Darcy shoots a certain photo of Steve Rogers (for Rolling Stone).

**The Camera Doesn’t Lie. People Do.**

 

 “Fuck me sideways!  Who put an American flag up for the backdrop?  Sacha can punish me with puff work shooting  _the world’s oldest-living Boy Scout_ , but that doesn’t mean my photos’ll suck  _that bad_.”  The gorgeous photographer blasted through the studio, flustering assistants more with each word and gesture.  “Where the hell is he, anyway?”  She jabbed a finger towards a young man wearing a t-shirt with a Captain America shield symbol on the front.  “You, Intern Isaac.  Talk.” 

The frightened young man cowered, breathless. “Cap needs to change, shave, and freshen up.  His mission ran long and he just got here.”

Darcy growled, “I’ll decide what he wears and whether he gets to waste my time rubbing grandpa pomade all over his head.  Is he in there?”  She jerked her thumb towards the men’s dressing room, but didn’t bother to wait for an answer, instead barging in.

Captain America had removed his dirtied suit top and Under Armour shirt already.  He stared, bemused, a weary grin tugging at the corner of his heavily-bearded lips.  “I forgot to bring grandpa pomade with me.”  A clean Captain America uniform hung on the rack to his side.

Sweaty, dirt-streaked muscles dominated the scene. 

Darcy stopped in her tracks, jaw dropping.  “Don’t change a thing.  I’ll photograph you  _just like **that**_.” 

He shook his head.  “I’m sorry, Miss.  _No._   My Ma’d roll over in her grave if I let you do that.  A gentleman doesn’t expose himself publicly.”  He picked up his Under Armour shirt and held it in front of him, a shy gesture.

Darcy walked around him and whistled.  “You must not’ve seen your suit from the back.”

He shrugged, awkwardly crossing an arm over his chest.  “It’s aerodynamic, bullet-proof, flame-proof, and moves well.”

Darcy grinned as she circled to face him again.  “Your ass is flame-proof?”  She gloried in the answering light of snark gleaming in his eyes and pushed.  “How is it that you always look like you have a stick up it... in every session photo of you out there so far?”

He bit out a retort that he regretted immediately. “It’s a good thing the suit’s flame proof, then.  Wouldn’t want the stick to catch fire…”

She winked and laughed as he opened and shut his mouth apologetically.  “You, Sir, are  _not_  what I expected. There’s more to you than just a costume and nice muscles.  You’re sassy.  Niiice.”  She worried at her full bottom lip with her teeth, gaze direct and honest.  

Captain America looked taken aback, but pleased. “I’m not sure how to take all that, Miss...”

Darcy held out a hand. “I’m Darcy Lewis.”  She glanced over her shoulder.  “Pale blue backdrop, something that will contrast his dark, beardy heat but bring out his fantastic eyes.”  Attention on the Captain again, she tilted her head.  “Can I photograph  _Steve Rogers_  instead of Captain America?   **You**  look more interesting to me than the soldier I expected.”

Steve’s cheeks flushed with cautious pleasure.  “So long as I get to wear clothes...”

Darcy shrugged and nodded to a makeup artist.  “Carrie?  Clean the dirt off his face and torso.  Thank me for that assignment later.  Neaten the beard a little, not too much.”  Her thoughtful gaze went from sharp to unfocused and back while the assistants followed her orders.  Finally, her ruby lips curled to a manic smile.  “Intern Isaac?  Hand the good Captain your shirt.”

Steve cocked his head as he accepted the shirt.  “No offense, Son, but I don’t think that’ll be big enough.”

Darcy winked again.  “Tight won’t hurt you. Think of it as  _aerodynamic_.”  He chuckled, still wary, but not protesting.  After he strained the shirt over his muscled form, she circled him and pushed up one sleeve.  “Hm.  Bruised from battle?”  He nodded.  She gestured a make-up artist closer again.  “Temp Tat that.  Give him a Taurus emblem.”  At Steve’s questioning look, Darcy explained, “putting my mark on you, big fella.  I’m a Taurus through and through... stubborn, practical, devoted...”

His intent gaze and deep voice sent jolts of pleasure through her.  “Good qualities. Fitting to brand me, too. I’m all yours for the afternoon.”  

Staring into his eyes, she wondered if he intended to flirt with her or not.  

It could wait.  Work before pleasure, even potentially amazing pleasure... 

She swallowed hard and spoke more huskily than she’d intended.  “Let’s get to it, then. Tell me about your work while I do mine.  No bullshit. Truth. I’d like to get to know  **you** , Steve.”

His stance relaxed even more.  He didn’t dramatize or whitewash grim reality, just spoke openly of his convictions.

When they finished, Darcy was thrilled.  She showed Steve an image. “Okay?” 

He nodded.  “Sure.  Why not?”

She fired off a message with her favorite pic attached.  Seconds later Darcy answered her phone triumphantly.  “Suck it, Sacha! I’m a genius.  There’s a  **man**  behind the icon, for fuck’s sake.  The camera doesn’t lie.  People do.”

After she finished her phone call, Darcy returned her full attention to Steve.  “Thanks.  I’m aces, but was in trouble for not agreeing to photograph an asshole politician.  Now, I’m golden again.”  She frowned.  “You look nervous.  You’re not gonna take back permission to publish the image. Are you?”

He shook his head and cleared his throat.  “No.  The image is fine.  I just...”  He took a deep breath.  “Would you care to get coffee with me?  I’d like to get to know you, Darcy.”

Her smile beamed like sunshine.  “Are you asking me out?”

He nodded.

“Yes.  Seriously yes...”  She couldn’t stop grinning.  “We have friends in common, believe it or not.  I can impress you with my pre-photography war stories from New Mexico and London, war of the gods and crazy science kind of stuff.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up.  “You’re THAT Darcy?”

She nodded.

He sighed.  “I should’ve let Thor set us up.  I didn’t think I was ready.”

Her grin softened. “S’okay.  I’m glad you’re ready for me now.”

 

**End.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 998 words. :) Can you BELIEVE that pic???
> 
> I just thought of one detail I should have included. Steve was there to be photographed because he lost a bet... probably to Natasha, who set things in motion for him and Darcy to finally meet (after hearing about Darcy from Thor & Clint... and thoroughly vetting Darcy herself). :)


	19. Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @vaguepositivity requested a fic where“Thymescarian!Darcy captures Steve” as her prize in the Followers Celebration for @shieldshockfanfic on Tumblr.
> 
> The image set is sort of nsfw, but the story is not.
> 
>  

_Winter-1944- Europe_

 

They were losing the battle.

Dugan, wounded before night fell, couldn’t cheer the others. Bucky held Hydra forces at bay from his sniper’s nest, but was finally fading.  They all had limits.  As Bucky made another astounding shot, Steve dismissed worry over Bucky’s nearly-inhuman capabilities.  That was a conversation for another night.  Steve destroyed a laser canon and retrieved his shield. Calculating, he attacked the next threat to the church the Howling Commandos protected.

Inside the ancient building, forty-plus souls huddled and prayed (some to God, some to gods).  Men unfit for war chafed against impotence. Mothers hushed fretful youngsters.  Elders held babies close, giving and receiving comfort. 

Steve heard the rumble of approaching doom.  _Bombers._   He ordered the Commandos to retreat and alerted the villagers. 

_“Run!  Bombers incoming!”_

Their terror shamed Steve. He couldn’t shield them all, and he’d frightened many in their last moments.  He would survive.  Weeping elders incapable of running and babes in arms wouldn’t.  Many would die in the bombing.

Then, female battle cries pierced the darkness. Otherworldly energy formed a protective dome over the village.  A legion of women on horseback, mightily armed, surged past him to wreak havoc on Hydra.  A fierce, dark-haired beauty wielded a weapon shooting lightning sparks.  Two Amazons fired larger, charged weapons into the sky.  They celebrated as the bomber planes exploded. Hydra was outmatched.  Most enemy combatants died.  Some unconscious men were taken by the warrior women; now laughing with the ease of victors.

The lightning wielder smiled sweetly.  “Come, sir.  Teach me about men and how they come together with women.”

Steve shook his head ruefully.  “I need to find my squad.”

Her smile faded. She shrugged and turned her weapon on him, smug as he fell unconscious.  She lifted him easily onto her horse, blushing with anticipation as she evaluated her prize.  Seconds later, the legion of Thymescarian Warriors – and their prisoners- disappeared in a flash of mythical light.

Villagers cried in confused relief. The Commandos returned to search for their Captain.

\------

Warmth that had eluded Steve for months loosened his muscles.  He stretched and opened his eyes as a petite hand brushed hair off his forehead.  Tropical trees cast shadows and he lay on a comfortable mat.  Balmy breezes stirred the air as ocean waves lapped the idyllic beach. 

A stunning, practically-naked brunette leaned close, smiling. Her eyes were the same blue-green as the sea.

“Good morning, Man.”

He covered his nudity. “Where’d my clothes go? Where am I? Who are you?”

Confusion filled her face.  “Your clothes are cleaned and drying.  This place?  You may call it ‘ _Paradise_.’ I’m Darcy. Let us please each other now.” She moved closer, breasts grazing his arm.

Steve didn’t know much about women, but saw that she wanted to kiss. He blurted, “you’re a fantasy, Darcy- but I have duties, people to look after.” Desire sparked him off balance, tempted but wary.

“Men don’t speak so to my sisters.  Sailors, pirates, warriors… they care only for pleasure.”  She seemed concerned. “I chose you for my first because you care for the lives of the innocent, despite your devotion to war. Don’t you desire me?”

Steve sat up. He could imagine Bucky laughing at his inability to forget responsibility. 

The girl frowned, forlorn.

Steve shook his head.  “ _You’re_ perfect- gorgeous.  I had no idea such beauty could exist, even in dreams.  But, I’m _the Captain_. They need me to fight Hydra. I have to get back.”

Her lips twisted.  “We all have duties.  Mine is to make a babe, a girl to increase the tribe or a boy to slave for Hephaestus, as tribute.” She caressed the muscles of Steve’s arm with eager fingers.

His temper rose.  “Slave?”

She groaned impatiently, lips by his ear.  “Not _you_ , Man.  I will return you to your precious **war**.  Teach me. Join with me and you may go.”

He recoiled.  “A boy would become a slave?”

Uneasy, she shrugged.  “Paradise has its price.”

He shook his head, seizing on her uncertainty.  “No.  Freedom is everything.”

She shifted closer.  “What about passion?”

He stilled, tone full of regret.  “No.  I couldn’t risk my child becoming a slave.  And, I love another girl.”

She withdrew.  “For a male warrior, you are honorable.  Tell me about freedom and your world.”

He shared his life story- his mother’s teachings, Bucky’s care, and Peggy’s valor.  He described hunger, deprivation, and the satisfaction of overcoming the impossible. She cried on hearing of cruelties.  She giggled when he sang songs and told stories from radio shows and movies.  She admired his devotion to waiting for the right partner.

When his uniform dried, he dressed.  Unashamed of her nakedness, she laughed when he offered her his jacket, only wearing it to ease his embarrassment. As he continued to talk, she injected kind humor into the discussion. He tried to resist admiring her. He failed, drawn to her more and more.

The sun shone low across the water as he quieted.  Silent, they watched the day end.

Her voice was husky with unshed tears.  “I think I might like freedom, hard as that life sounds.  I’m sorry that I tried to take it from another.”  She eyed him, heatedly. “I’m also sorry that your heart is claimed.  I desire you. Your spirit touches me. But, I’m not that kind of thief.  Farewell, Captain. I release you and wish you peace.”  She kissed his cheek, sweet and chaste. 

He murmured, “Paradise,” and claimed her lips passionately.

In a flash of light, he was in front of the village church again and bereft of her.

Raised voices greeted, “Captain!  Where ya been?  We looked everywhere.”

Bucky let out a tense breath, relieved as he saw Steve safely back. “Where’s your jacket?”

Steve shook his head.  “I don’t think you’d believe me.  Just give me a status report and let’s get on our way.”

 

**-end**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha. Who am I kidding?  Part 2 will take place after CACW.  Not yet written or titled, but coming soon. :)


	20. The Perfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an amazing image on Tumblr-   
> A one-shot ficlet of misunderstood feelings and adorkable Steve/Darcy, w/a side smattering of WinterWidow (999 words)
> 
> from @alphalewolf on tumblr

One mid-December afternoon, Steve was tearing through yet another punching bag when Bucky interrupted.  “What’s eatin’ at ya, Punk?”

Glistening with sweat, Steve avoided Bucky’s perceptive gaze.  “Nothin’.”  The near-whine in his tone and the way he hung his head betrayed the lie.

Bucky huffed disbelief, “Nothin’?”  Steve shrugged and moved to resume his workout.  Bucky’s words halted him.  “It’s that new baby-doll of an assistant- Darcy- isn’t it?  You’re gone on her.”

Steve looked around them and made a shushing gesture.  “Shut it, Buck.  I don’t wanna make her uncomfortable. _More_ uncomfortable.  Whatever.”

Laughter laced Bucky’s tone.  “I’d wager you make her uncomfortable whether you mean to, or not.”

The forlorn look on Steve’s face quieted Bucky’s laughter, though his next words amused Bucky.  “Why?  What’d I do wrong?  She won’t talk to me, won’t look at me.  How can we get to know each other and be… friends?  How can I figure out what to get her for Christmas, if she can’t stand to be in the same room?”

Bucky drawled, “they didn’t fry the stupid out o’ ya, did they, Punk?”

Mildly offended, but mostly curious, Steve stared.  “What am I missin’?”

Bucky sighed.  “She’s dizzy for ya, ya mook.”  He grabbed a red bow off a fake gift under the gym’s gaudy holiday tree.  “Put this on, and nothing else, and you could give her what she wants most of all.”  He offered it to Steve and laughed as his friend took it, a dazed look on his face.

Steve stammered, “ya mean..”

With a dramatic eye roll, Bucky nodded.  “Yup.  She acts that way cuz you make her as nervous as she makes you.  And she says you make her _horny_.  I’m still gettin’ used to that word, but she uses it a lot when she babbles about you.”

Steve took a step towards Bucky.  “She talks about me?”  He looked puzzled.  “To you?”

Bucky  snorted laughter.  “To her boss friend, Punk.”  Brows raised, he gestured at himself impatiently as he explained, “ **SPY**.”

Steve frowned at him and left, dazedly crushing the bow in one hand.

–--

Natasha appeared as if from nowhere, struggling to hold in laughter.  “What’ll he do?  Follow your suggestion?”

Bucky shrugged.  “He’s not so direct as me,  _lyubov moya._ ”

She nodded.  “And she’s not as direct as I was in return,  _zvezda moya._ **My** gift was the perfect one for me to unwrap and unravel on the spot.”  She tapped a finger against her chin.  “I wager he’ll tell her at least part of what you said, offer to help her spy-proof her office… as if such a thing is possible… and stumble into telling her that he wants her for Christmas.”

Bucky’s grin turned sinful as they kissed. “As if I’d bet against you. You’ll have to sucker Barton into that wager.”

Natasha deepened their kiss and  stroked a finger down his face as she pulled back.  “Child’s play.”

–--

Steve strode into the astrophysics lab at a quick pace, as though trying to outrun his nerves.  Darcy looked up from her work.  “Hi.”  She ran nervous fingers through her curls.  “Can I help you…?”

Steve blurted, “I think you’re a hell of a dame.”

Darcy paled and then went pink.  “What?”

Hands clenched into nervous fists, Steve continued, “You’re pretty.  And you’re nice and funny.  I want to kiss ya somethin’ fierce, though I hardly know you. But, I want to know you and Bucky says you don’t talk to me cuz you feel the same way.”

“Whoa!” Darcy gasped for breath.  “I… well… yeah.  I… You like **_me?!_** ”

He nodded and suddenly looked down at his sweaty t-shirt.  “Hell.  I shoulda showered and changed.  After Bucky said he spied on you talking to Dr. Foster about me…”

“He WHAT?”  Darcy’s face filled with anger.

Steve took a step back.  “I’m sure he just did it for me.  I’m sorry.  He’s… well, no.  He’s not sorry.  But, he can be.  I can make him sorry for you, if ya want.  I mean… I could work on security for your lab, so he can’t do that again.” He struggled to keep doubt out of his voice on that last offer.

Head tilted, Darcy whispered, “what did he tell you I said?”  Her conversation with Jane from that morning came to mind in excruciating detail.

Steve shook his head.  “It doesn’t matter. Unless you don’t like me.”

Her gaze dropped to his hand.  “What’s the bow for?”

“Oh. Um…” Steve turned an extraordinary shade of pink,  “He suggested I wear it.”

She blinked hard, several times.  “Oh.” Understanding dawned quickly for Darcy.  “That’d be something.”

Steve grinned hopefully and put the bow on his chest.  It promptly fell to the floor, a crumpled mess of its former glory that wouldn’t stick to a sweat-soaked shirt.  

Darcy giggled.  “Smooth.”

Steve’s smile softened.  “Can I go get cleaned up and come back after?  Maybe bring flowers and ask you out?”

Darcy shook her head.  “I like you just the way you are.  Besides, if you wander off right now you might talk yourself out of coming back.”

He took a step closer.  “I like you just the way you are, too.”

She looked up into his eyes.  “Ask me out.  I’ll say _yes_.”

He reached out tentatively to push a lock of hair back from her face.  “Go out with me? Dinner tonight?”

Nodding, she whispered, “yes.  See?  I’m as good as my word.”

He leaned down and kissed her softly.  “You are good.  And now that you’ve agreed to go out with me I’ll go get ready for our date.”

She admired the view as he walked out, smiling happily.  Then, she leaned over and picked up the bow from the floor.  She’d treasure that bow.

–--

On Christmas Eve, Steve finally got up the nerve to do as Bucky had originally suggested.  Funnily enough, Darcy did the same thing.

They both got exactly what they wanted for Christmas. 

**fin**


	21. A Little Tenderness Goes a Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a post on Tumblr, [Most Sensitive Areas of the Female Body](http://usedkarma.tumblr.com/post/156441680670/brispeak-colamania-spazztastikim)
> 
> Only 598 words, sequel available in your own imagination. ;)

Steve was taking his time.  Darcy thought he might be the death of her- the tender, adoring, tantalizing death of her. It was a hell of way to go, but still… 

As Steve trailed calloused fingers over the soft skin of Darcy’s wrist, up the inside of her arm to that spot on her neck that easily sent her into frenzy again, she thought she might honest-to-God  _explode_  with desire.  They were on her bed, kissing. It was sweet and slow… and setting her on fire. Occasionally she spurred him to deeper kisses while she tried to shift his hands to her breasts, urging things further faster. He carefully resisted, her strength no match for his. Impatient hunger burned brighter after each delicate kiss. Darcy moaned and shivered, pinned under his hard, obviously aroused, body.  Every so often he murmured how beautiful she was, how much he desired her. It was exquisite torture. She’d never made out with anyone for so long without their hands going under her shirt or into her pants. And she’d never been so turned on. The fact that he’d finally crossed the threshold of her bedroom had Darcy abuzz with anticipation even before they started kissing. This pleasure was almost more than she could take. 

Shakily, she cried out, “Steeeve- for the love of God will you let me take off my clothes and your clothes and all the clothes.  Please.  Please, please, please.”  She closed her eyes.  “Oh… please.”

He silenced her with a delicate kiss. Then, he breathed kisses across her cheeks and nuzzled his nose against her eyelids, smiling as she whimpered. He touched his forehead to hers. “I adore you, Darcy. Gonna make you happy, again and again. Trust me.”

Darcy wiggled as much as she could.  “Didn’t you get the memo every other guy got?  These are the tits you’re looking for.  They’re right here under this shirt and bra, eager to please and be pleased.  I’ve got other fun girl parts, too. Girl parts that are embarrassingly ready, thus the begging.  I want…”

He shifted up on an elbow. “Those other guys are childish walnuts and I’m gonna make you forget all about them. I  _want_ , too, Sweetheart. You’re beautiful, fantastic.  I’m crazy about you.” He stared down into her eyes, gaze intent and grin sinful. “I’m gonna worship you all night long.”  He kissed her lips again, more sweetly even than before.  The set of his jaw was stubborn and almost indignant. 

“Oh, God. Righteous determination and stubbornness will be listed as the causes of my death,” Darcy whined, grasping at him, wound tight with lust.

His breath warmed her neck as he chuckled. “Relax, Doll.” She squirmed under him, making frantic noises in the back of her throat.  He nipped her earlobe and breathed a whisper, “Shh, let me love you, every inch of you.”  He teased sweetly down her neck, savoring her responses.  One of his hands slid encouragingly to her thigh, but continued the PG-13 teasing as he rubbed soft, warm circles on top of her softest leggings. His thumb rested near the apex of her thighs, inspiring more wriggling from her. He chuckled again.  “All night, Sweetheart.”  He pressed a harder kiss on her neck and nipped at the skin there, then flicked the tip of his tongue against her ear lobe while shifting his thumb the slightest bit closer to her core.  

Darcy gasped, imagining his lips and tongue doing this delicate dance where she wanted most.  She shuddered again, the faintest hint of impending orgasm building just a bit more.

 


	22. 'cause you matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -inspired by images from Tumblr, ~750 words :)

“Darcy!”

Darcy’s expression was a mix of awkward shyness and flirtatious pride as she turned his way and put one hand on her bare, cocked hip. “Well, hey there, Cap.” She waved to dissipate lingering smoke and forced herself still.  Hiding would feel cowardly, however unexpected and semi-public this situation was.

While they’d been  _seeing each other_  for a little over a month, and had perfected the passionate art of making out as they inched maddeningly closer, Steve hadn’t  ** _seen_**  her… naked…. until now.  

Steve scanned the astrophysics lab, breathlessly seeking the source of the explosion that had ripped through the lab floor seconds earlier. He’d raced there and slammed the door to pieces while suspended in a state of horror and heartbreak.  Curtains were gone, allowing more light than usual to shine into the space and the wafting smoke.  Cloth that had covered the seats on Jane’s stool  and Darcy’s desk chair were gone. Smoke stained the ceiling (something he wished more rare), and both women had windblown hair and stood there naked as the day they’d been born. 

Seeing no apparent danger, he forced himself to meet Darcy’s eyes.  “What happened?  I heard…”  He was proud that his voice didn’t betray his emotions. Terror and adrenaline settled as other feelings began to rise. Darcy’s lush, dreamy curves were nearly enough to bring him to his knees.  It took Herculean effort not to babble.  His mouth had gone dry and his fingers itched to explore her soft strength- even as his heart rate settled almost back to normal.

Chin up, she padded closer.  “Jane…”  Darcy glanced towards the corner of the room where Jane Foster hid behind a file cabinet and waved at them, “apparently did something wrong in her calculations and exploded our clothes and stuff.”  Her lips shifted to a pout as a piece of metal underwire clattered to the floor in front of her feet.  “Damn it, Jane!  That was my favorite bra.”

A meek, “sorry” drifted across the room.

Steve protested in darkly-amused mock horror, “not the black lace!”

Darcy nodded mournfully, “yep.  You seemed to like it last week, so I wanted to wear it for our date tonight.  I hoped it might finally look good on your floor.” She fluttered her lashes playfully.  

Steve swallowed hard as he stared at the forlorn piece of metal.  He let out a harsh breath and blushed mightily. “It would’ve.”  Will crumbling, his gaze traveled heatedly up her legs… and further.  His breath caught audibly. “So beautiful, Darcy.”

Darcy’s lips curved to a smirk as he crossed to her and his fingers curled over her naked hip and around her shoulders to pull her against him. He uttered a wanting noise in the back of his throat.  She felt then that he was trembling, so she shushed him, soothing, “Hey!  It’s okay.”

His voice was thick with emotion.“That explosion… I was scared I’d lost you.”  His long lashes brushed against his reddened cheeks. “I don’t want to lose you, don’t want to lose our chance.  I’m crazy about you. I’ve been taking things slow ‘cause you matter.  But now, I want to stop taking it slow… ‘cause you matter. I’m sorry if that’s inappro…”

Darcy put a finger to his lips, nodded, and hummed softly as she leaned up to nuzzle his neck and jaw with her nose and then kiss Steve on the lips. “Don’t apologize. Good thinking. Jane’s gonna let me have the afternoon off now, aren’t you, Jane?  Steve- go get us lab coats next door and then you and I can go to my place while Jane obsesses over what went wrong.”

Steve kissed Darcy hard and did as he was told so quickly that she laughed with delight and turned to her friend.  “Okay, boss lady.  You’re forgiven.  I’m gonna have JARVIS chase you out of here in a few hours.  Remember to eat and sleep later.  I’m taking tomorrow off, too.”

Steve was back, tossing a lab coat to Jane and wrapping Darcy in the other as he pulled her against him.  “Good thinking, Sweetheart.”  He hugged her again.  “I’m so grateful that you’re okay.”  His mouth snapped shut, wanting to save other words for a more private and relaxed moment.

Mischief gleamed in Darcy’s expression.  “You should probably check me over carefully, just to make sure.”  She wriggled against him.

He grinned and hugged her more tightly.  “Thoroughly.”

As Jane buttoned her lab coat and waved them out, Darcy laughed and kissed Steve again. “Thoroughly sounds good.”

**-fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a few one-shots on Tumblr that I need to add here. Sorry I'm behind on that! 
> 
> Visit [My Tumbr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glynnisi) and/or my [ShieldShockFanfic Side Blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shieldshockfanfic) if you like.


	23. Patience (& other silly things)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy, Avengers PR Assistant & Jr. Copy Writer, scripted school PSA's for Cap to read a few months after the Battle of New York. (998 words)  
> 

****Darcy skidded into Jane’s lab and shut the door behind her, back to it as though to prevent an invasion. Her eyes were wild and her cheeks afire.

“What are you doing here?” Jane’s tone was cool.  “And why are you running in those heels?  You almost fall every time you wear them.”

Breathless, Darcy held up a finger to beg for time as she managed, “death by embarrassment and possibly shield.  Fleeing.”

Grumbling, Jane shook her head, “SHIELD will find you here, Darcy.  Though you’ve abandoned me for the glamorous world of Avengers PR, this is the first place they’ll look.  In fact, I should call and tell them you’re here!”  She frowned as she looked over Darcy’s professional-looking pencil skirt, fitted button-up blouse, and high heeled shoes.

“Jaaaaane!  I said ‘shield’, not ‘SHIELD.’  The round and patriotic one, not jack-booted thugs! And, glamorous, my ass!” Darcy brushed an errant curl behind her ear and squealed when a knock sounded against the door.  She turned around, searching in vain for a lock.  Her look to Jane was pleading.  She mouthed silently, “sisterhood!”

Jane crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue, but relented.  “Who’s there?”

“Steve Rogers.  May I come in?”  His tone was firm, but utterly polite.

Jane mouthed, “he doesn’t sound mad.”

Darcy shook her head and made incomprehensible gestures with her hands.

Put-upon but still loyal, Jane marched to the door and gently moved Darcy aside. She opened the door part way.  “How may I help you, Captain?”  Jane’s expression was one of utter innocence.

Captain America, in full uniform, shifted nervously from one foot to the other as he held up an iPod. “Miss Lewis forgot this- in her haste to leave the video studio.”  His lips twitched with repressed mirth. “After Tony finally revealed that the mirror was not one-way and that I could see her the entire time I was taping the school PSA’s, she hurried out.”

Darcy covered her eyes.

A slow grin filled Jane’s face.  “Oh! That’s so nice of you to return her iPod.  It’s one of her favorite things.  She loves music.”  Knowing Darcy as she did, it was all Jane could do to keep from bursting out laughing.

Laughter edged Captain America’s tone, too.  “I could tell.  She’s quite the dancer.  Between writing new things for me to say, she…”

Darcy jerked the door open, interrupting, “Okay.  I’m sorry. I’m sorry I got carried away and had you do eighteen of those things, each more ridiculous than the one before. I’m sorry I unbuttoned my blouse and shimmied half-naked while you talked about ‘patience’.  I’m sorry I made faces and rude gestures during the one on ‘detention.’  I’m sorry I got graphic during the one about ‘condoms’- the PSA that will never see the light of day, though it really ought to.  I’m sorry I pretended to make out with myself during the ‘abstinence’ PSA- that should never see the light of day, but absolutely WILL.  I’m sorry!”

He nodded once.  “Apology accepted.”

“Really?” Darcy’s eyes went wider as she stilled from her nearly-manic rant.

His low chuckle rumbled through her as he shrugged.  “I got the impression you were stuck with the assignment because you’re new in the department.  I understand doing silly things to pass the time and stir your creativity.”  He handed her the iPod.  “I don’t always like it when I have to follow orders, either.” He peeled off the cowl.

Darcy blinked hard as she looked up into his beautiful face.  “You look even nicer out of that thing.”  She swallowed hard.

His lips twitched. Then he gasped, “oh!  The cowl.”

With a head tilt and raised brows, Darcy giggled, “What‘d you think I meant?”

He shook his head and looked away while rubbing the back of his neck.  “Nothin’. Um-“

Holding up the iPod, Darcy offered, “thanks for this.”

He nodded. She held out a hand to shake.  He peeled off his red gloves and shook her hand. Darcy lifted her chin as she continued to hold his hand, “Darcy Lewis, PR assistant and jr. copy writer.  Nice to meet you, Cap.”

His smile was sweet, almost too handsome.  “Please, call me Steve.  Steve Rogers, at your service, ma’am.”

She released his hand, making mental notes about its size and strength.  “Nice to meet you, Steve.”

He took a breath and let it out slowly.  “Would you like to grab a coffee, Darcy?”

She bit her lip.  “Only if I can buy to make up to you for making you say all those things.  The parameters they gave me got under my skin.  But, it wasn’t fair to take it out on you.”

He nodded.  “I could’ve let you know about the mirror.”

Darcy put her hands on her hips, “yeah!  Why didn’t you?”  She raised a brow again as she caught him checking her out.

He ducked his head.  “You looked like were having fun- and you put on quite a show.”

She looked thoughtful. “We should split the tab.”

Steve’s face fell.  “Like ‘ _just friends_?’”

Darcy moved closer and took his arm.  “Nah. More like two people who were both having fun at the expense of the other.” She looked him over.  “You’ll want to change into jeans or something, though. THAT outfit would draw undue attention.”

Uncertainty flickered across his face.  “Jeans? I only have trousers.”

She nodded slowly as she looked up at him, amused and eager to learn more about him.  “Okay.  Maybe our second date can be modern clothes shopping.”

Steve grinned, “only if you’ll teach me how to dance on our third.”

Darcy fluttered her lashes, teasing, “Deal. I can’t wait to see you shimmy.”

His expression turned serious.  “I’m a slow learner.  You’ll have to demonstrate a lot. But that’s okay.  I like looking at you, pretty girl.”

She shook her head, “cheeky! I like that in a man.”

They bumped shoulders, playfully flirtatious as they made their way down the hall.

**fin**


End file.
